De ángeles y magos
by Cherry Angel Moon
Summary: Mi vida siempre fue normal, pero un día apareciste la cambiaste.... secretos familiares Yo diría mentiras....Mi complemento mágico, ¿ángel?¿mago?no entiendo...SxS ExT TxM.... si quiren saber de que hablo sólo entren y conocerán la historia...
1. Cap1

Hooooooolitas

Llego con otra historia está es con mágia y muuucho amor SxS ExT TxM etc… espero que les guste y please RR….No me matén por no actualizar Te extraño, te olvido, te amo pro pronto lo haré y lo haré para acabarla. Bueno los dejo con

Disclaimer: SCC no me pertenece sólo uso los personajes para fines de entretenimiento (Bueno Syao es definitivamente mio ) pertenece a las chicas de CLAMP, la historia si es mia y mi mente loca….

Ángeles y magos….

* * *

Sakura Kinomoto si, esa soy yo una típica chica de universidad sin nada de fabuloso ni sus sinónimos algunos me pueden definir como una persona alegre, sincera, sarcástica, juguetona y algunos se aventurarían a decir que soy tierna, pero no son la mayoría, mi vida no es nada compleja es más diría que es sencilla vivo con mi prima y mejor amiga Tomoyo Daudoji las dos estudiamos en la misma universidad claro ella diseño gráfico y yo actuaría, vaya tan diferentes y tan iguales. Mis amigos-sonrío- que sería mi vida sin ellos, está el lindo y tierno Kero, el serio Yue, el inteligente Yukito y el divertido Yamazaki ellos hicieron que la llegada a un lugar nuevo fuera sencillo, claro además mi prima me ayudo, no es fácil dejar tu casa para ir a estudiar a un lugar nuevo, los extraño en especial a mi molesto hermano Touya pero la verdad me alegra de haber venido, he aprendido mucho de la vida aquí. Se puede decir que tengo todo en la vida para ser feliz… pero ¿por qué no es así?, últimamente pienso mucho en eso, algo me falta y en mis sueños veo que alguien me llama intento no dar mucha importancia a esto pero sé que en este nuevo año escolar que empieza algo nuevo y maravilloso me espera. Escucho un leve golpe en la puerta –sonrío me levanto-

"Sakura apúrate no querrás llegar tarde el primer día de clase-dice mi alegre prima-"

"No Tommy voy-salgo de mi cuarto, miro a mi alrededor veo mi departamento si MIO es raro decirlo bueno mío y de mi prima, pero este es mi refugio y claro está el punto de reunión los fines de semana, para vivir solas mi prima y yo no está tan mal cuidado, es amplio, tiene dos recamaras un baño, una sala-comedor, y una pequeña cocina que no usamos mucho solo cuando es necesario las dos somos pésimas cocinando, entro al baño, me doy una ducha rápida, me arreglo para ir a la universidad, me pongo unos jeans, una blusa verde que hace juego con mis ojos, y me pongo mis converse favoritos, me miro al espejo, no soy fea soy delgada, mido 1.60 tengo el pelo café claro ondulado, me hago una coleta alta y salgo mi prima me espera con su característica sonrisa -"

"Como tardas me moría de hambre-me dice poniendo su cara de puchero"

"Perdón Tommy, pero sabes que no es mi fuerte el levantarme temprano-le digo sonriendo"

"Bueno desayunemos, porque quiero pasara a saludar a los chicos antes de mi clase"

"Hay Tommy como si no los vieras todos los días-contesto-"

"Pues si pero bueno ya apurémonos"

Terminamos de desayunar, tomamos nuestras cosas y salimos, saludamos a la señora Terada ella siempre es muy amable con nosotras, caminamos unas cuadras más y llegamos a la universidad, a veces me pregunto porque mi prima se apura tanto si vivimos a cinco minutos de la escuela –suspiro-tal vez nunca lo sepa. Entramos, saludamos al guardia quien nos devuelve el saludo. Y como era de esperarse los chavos que pasaban por ahí saludaban a mi prima con una sonrisa coqueta, ruedo los ojos… hombres aunque no los culpaba mi prima es muy bonita, tiene en pelo negro rizado, ojos de color amatista, es delgada y es muy carismática. Llegamos a mi edificio subimos al segundo piso, platicamos de cosas triviales y llegamos a mi salón, entro y para mi felicidad mis amigos han llegado, Kero corre y me abraza.

"Sakurita que bueno que llegas, te he extrañado-lo miro con ternura y le sonrío-"

"Por dios Kero nos vimos ayer"

"Cierto-dice pensando-pero no importa te extrañe-voltea ver a mi prima y sonríe a un más, me suelta y se lanza a sus brazos-, vaya que fácil me olvida- suspiro y me dirijo hacia mis demás amigos-"

"Holaaa-les digo sonriendo-"

"Hola Sak-me dice sonriendo Yukito y Yamazaki-"

Yue como siempre solo se limita a sonreír, a veces me pregunto cómo es que me sigo llevando con él es tan… raro pero independientemente de eso siempre se comporta buena onda conmigo, dejo mis cosas en la butaca y volteo a ver a mi prima que seguían siendo abrazada por Kero, suspiro no era raro que ella y Kero se llevaran bien, siempre que se veían hacían un mega pancho(N/A pancho es algo así como una escena cómica, bueno depende de la situación). Rio esos dos siempre me hacían pasar un buen rato.

"Oigan saben si la maestra de cálculo va venir-pregunto a mis amigos-"

"Pues quien sabe sabes que es muy maldita no creo que quiera perderse el primer día, le encanta torturarnos-dice Yamazaki-"

"Aunque bien sabemos que es una floja-dice Yukito-no se puede saber con ella-"

"Pues venga o no, no tenemos otra que esperar-dice Yue-"

Mi prima suelta a Kero y se dirige hacia mis demás amigo los saluda con su tan conocida efusividad, platicamos un rato de cosas sin importancia, mi prima mira su reloj y se va a su edificio no sin antes amenazar que a la hora de la comida nos veíamos.

La maestra llega se veía feliz, y para ser sincera eso asusta ella feliz no implicaba nada más que problema, me siento en mi lugar a mi derecha se sienta Kero a la izquierda Yamazaki y atrás Yue y Yukito, no era mala maestra pero suele revolver mucho para explicar, le sonrío y ella me la regresa ya había tomado clase con ella antes así que se puede decir que soy algo así como inmune a sus comentarios.

"Espero jóvenes que estén descansaditos de las vacaciones, y que las hayan disfrutado-empieza a escribir los criterios de evaluación, miró a Kero incrédula, el examen 100 estaba loca, Kero me mira de la misma forma-"

La clase continúa y después de explicar el tema de sumatorias, nos mira maliciosamente y nos entrega unas hojas, veo la hoja y abro grande los ojos 100 ejercicios para el miércoles, vaya forma de empezar el ciclo escolar y eso que faltaban dos materias más. Miro mi reloj las nueve, le digo a mis amigos que me acompañen por un dulce ellos me miran con cara de flojera pero acceden.

"Que flojera-les digo-100 ejercicios y para el miércoles como si no tuviéramos más materias"

"No sé de qué te preocupas Sakura siempre te las arreglas para hacerlo eso de la preocupación déjanoslo a nosotros-me dice Yamazaki-"

Lo miro con mi mirada de deja de decir mamadas, el solo se limita a sonreír como le gustaba decirme matada. (N/A matada algo así como nerd)

"Si, tiene razón Yama-dijo Kero con su sonrisa 'inocente'-"

"No empiecen con eso, que me importe la escuela no quiere decir que no tenga vida"

Se miran entre ellos, rolo los ojos y les saco la lengua.

"Bueno ya mejor díganme cómo es que no los vamos a repartir"

"Haber-dice Yamazaki-somos cinco…"

"Vaya sabes contar-le digo sonriente, el me mira enojado-"

"Bueno como decía somos cinco y nos tocan de a veinte, a ti-dice señalándome- te tocan los últimos"

"Por qué a mí"

"Si por qué a ella- dice Kero-"

Yama lo mira como si fuera lo más obvio" Por qué son las más difíciles y no creo que los quieras hacer tu"

Kero niega con la cabeza" Bueno es un hecho te tocan las últimos veinte"

"Pero ni siquiera me preguntaron-volteo a ver a Yue y Yukito en busca de ayuda pero los muy ruines solo ríen y se encojen de hombros, los miro feo y volteo a ver a Yama-"

"Está bien los haré yo"

Los cuatro sonríen triunfantes, llegamos al puesto de dulces y escojo unos chicles y una botella con agua, los pago y nos dirigimos al salón.

El día pasa normal, o sea se la pasaron molestándome Yama y Kero a veces intervenía Yuki pero el que de plano no era Yue a veces pienso que le caigo mal, pero luego viene y me habla con normalidad. Vaya si que es un misterio. Las clases se acaban, veo a mi prima llegar hasta a donde estamos.

"Que tal su día-nos pregunta sonriente-"

Los cinco la miramos con ojos de ni preguntes.

"Para empezar tenemos que entregar 100 ejercicios el miércoles, y como si fuera poco tenemos que leer de algebra-contesto sin ganas-"

"Hay por cierto les traigo una nueva (N/A noticia)"

Alzo la ceja y la miro curiosa" Que pasó- pregunto interesada-"

"Llegó un estudiante de intercambio viene de Inglaterra"

"Wow siempre he querido ir allá-digo sonriente-"

"Sakura tú quieres ir a todos lados-me dice Kero burlón-"

"Y namás no se ve claro para cuando-dice Yama de la misma forma-"

"Que malos-les digo mientras les saco la lengua-"

"Bueno termina de contarnos-le dice Yuki a mi prima-"

"A si, pues se ve que es buena onda pero también medio payaso"

"Y está guapo-pregunto-"

"Pues sí, la verdad es que si"

"Y como es-le pregunto curiosa-"

"Por qué tanto interés-me dice enarcando una ceja-"

"No sé uno nunca sabe cuándo puede conocer al amor de su vida"

Los cinco me miran con cara de aja y luego, ruedo los ojos y sonrió.

"Pues mira si quieres saciar tu curiosidad ahí viene-me dice mi prima-"

Lo volteo a ver, wow vaya que sí era guapo era alto, de piel nívea pelo negro con algunos destellos azulados con un cuerpo esbelto, los ojos no los puede ver ya que lo vi de lejos, pero esperaba otra cosa y ahora que lo pienso desde cuando esperaba algo, hacía mucho tiempo que yo no esperaba nada del sexo opuesto, pero tampoco quería recordar mis pasadas relaciones.

"Pues si está guapo-dije indiferente-pero se me hace mas de tu estilo-digo mirando a mi prima-"

Ella me mira" Ni loca, es muy fresa"

"Pues no lo parece, además ni lo conoces"

"Y ni quiero-dice mi prima-"

La miro que raro, ella solía querer conocer a todos quien sabe por qué a él no, tal vez más adelante me enteraría por el momento sería bueno no presionar.

"Bueno ya dejaron de babear-me dice Kero con el ceño fruncido-"

"Ya señor enojón"

"Pues que bueno por qué me muero de hambre-dice Kero para luego sonreír-"

"Y a donde vamos a comer-pregunta Yuki-"

"Pues no sé hoy es lunes le toca decidir a mi prima"

"Ya se vamos a la fonda de la esquina(N/A fonda es una cocinita económica)"

Todos asentimos y nos dirigimos hacia allá, pasamos una comida alegre nos despedimos de los chicos mi prima y yo y nos dirigimos hacia nuestro depa, ya eran las cinco y teníamos que hacer tarea.

* * *

Me encontraba leyendo lo de algebra, pero tenía mucha flojera como para entenderle, ya había terminado lo de cálculo no estaba tan difícil, me recosté en mi cama, vi el reloj las diez cierro los ojos pero antes de dormirme mi prima entro a mi cuarto…

"Perdón como vi la luz encendida pensé que estabas despierta"

"No te preocupes, pero ya que me interrumpiste mi momento de meditación que pasó-le digo con fingida indignación pero sonriente-"

"sólo quería saber si vas a cenar"

"Pues si ahora que lo dices si"

Me levante y nos dirigimos a la cocina, y me sumergí en el gran dilema de que cenar un cereal o un sándwich…

"Cereal-me dijo Tomoyo-no creo que tengas ganas de prepararte un sándwich"

Suspire a veces odiaba ser tan predecible, pero también tenía razón no tenía ganas de preparar nada. Saqué la leche agarré un plato y me senté en la mesa.

"Y dime a ti cómo te fue en la uni-le dije mientras servía un poco de cereal en mi plato-"

"Pues bien ya sabes todo está de flojera por ser la primera semana pero bien"

"Y este chavo nuevo toma todas las clases contigo"

"Si para mi desgracia"

La mire curiosa" Te hizo algo, es raro que tú hables así de alguien"

"no se Saku hay algo de él que… no sé como describirlo, me siento indefensa alrededor de él"

Me preocupe ella no solía sentir eso y la verdad se veía un poco intranquila "Bueno ya dejemos el tema y mejor dime que vamos a hacer este fin"

"No se Saku es lunes-me dijo con cara de ¬.¬-"

"Huy que carácter ya cásate"

"Pues si me consigues a alguien con gusto"

"Ja si como no"

Seguimos hablando hasta las 11:30. Me puse mi pijama, me lave los dientes y me acosté.

Me desperté sobresaltada miré mi despertador eran las cinco, me enoje dios ese sueño otra vez quién demonios me hablaba que quería y sobre todo porque yo. Me levanté sabía que ya no podría conciliar el sueño otra vez además no faltaba mucho para levantarme. Prendí la luz prendí el calentador y busqué lo que me iba a poner y me metí a bañar. Cuando salí vi a mi prima en la cocina al parecer estaba haciendo algo de desayunar, me fui a mi cuarto y me cambie, pero como siempre pasa escojo algo y no me lo termino poniendo, así que escogí una blusa rosada de tirantes, no tengo mucho busto así que no tengo mucho que presumir. Sonreí y no sé el por qué pero la verdad es que después del baño me sentía con ganas de arreglarme, me di ese gusto enchinado mis pestañas, me puse un poco de sombra rosada y me deje suelto el pelo. Salí de mi cuarto y vi que mi prima se había metido a bañar miré el reloj de la cocina cuarto para las siete, mi prima entraba tarde así que me iría sola, le dije adiós desde la puerta y ella me contesto un nos vemos al rato…

Cuando llegué a la escuela subí a mi salón, mis amigos no habían llegado al cabo de cinco min llego Yue, lo salude y se sentó junto de mí, hablamos de la tarea de cálculo me preguntó algunas cosas a los cinco min llegó Kero me saludo como siempre o sea efusivamente y se sentó a mi derecha.

Llegaron los demás y empezamos a platicar primero de la tarea, luego de lo que haríamos y por último de mi prima y el nuevo chico.

"Es un poco raro-dijo Kero que tenía su cabeza recostada en su mochila-pero creo que es buena persona"

"Pues a Tommy no le gusta nada y eso es raro si a ella le cae bien todo el mundo hasta le cae bien Ryu-dije mientras ponía una cara de asco-"

"Bueno es que tu prima es el colmo de la paciencia-dijo Yuki-"

"Bueno ya mejor no digamos más que aquí Yuecito se enojará-dijo Kero burlón-"

"Perdón Yue pero sabes que tu amigo es muuuuuuy pedante y payaso-dijo Yamazaki-"

"Ya sé, pero lo conozco desde mi infancia que quieren que haga"

"Pues…-no pude continuar el maestro de programación llegaba-"

"Buenos días jóvenes- decía sonriente el maestro-veo muchas caras nuevas por lo que me gustaría que se presentaran"

Rodé los ojos como odiaba cuando eso pasaba, empezó por la fila que estaba en la ventana por lo que fue casi de las últimas ya que estaba a dos bancas antes de la puerta. La actividad duró como media hora que se me hizo eterna, el maestro apuntó los criterios de evaluación, y cuando iba a empezar a dar la clase se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta, el maestro dijo un pase yo me encontraba jugando gato con Kero, por lo que no presté atención…

"Qué paso joven-dijo el maestro-"

"Quería saber si este es el grupo 2201 soy nuevo y me he perdido"

Me quedé inmóvil esa voz, no podía ser lo miré perpleja esa voz… esa voz era la de mis sueños.

* * *

Bueno espero le hay gustado este primer cap... Se me olvidaba este cap es de prueba (bueno tal vez este y otro) par ver si la historia les gusta, su opinión cuenta mucho, dejen RR : ) 


	2. Encuentros

perdon por el retraso, pero aki les dejo el 2o cap...ya saeb RR

* * *

Lo miré de arriba abajo era muy guapo era alto como 1.80 pelo café oscuro que estaba revuelto lo que hacía que se viera sexy, ojos color ámbar, un cuerpo muy bien formado bueno eso lo deduje por su vestimenta que constaba de unos jeans, una playera blanca y una chamarra de mezclilla.

Mi mirada y la suya se encontraron. Me sentía aturdida quite la mirada al escuchar que Kero me hablaba.

"Sak te sientes bien te pusiste un poco pálida-me dijo preocupado-"

Le sonreí" Si no pasa nada-miré al chico nuevo y vi que pasaba delante mío, me sonrió de una manera misteriosa y se sentó atrás-"

La clase terminó, no había puesto atención la llegada de ese chico me ponía nerviosa, bueno era guapo pero no era para tanto, sacudí mi cabeza y vi a mis amigos que se estaban levantando para salir, guarde mis cosas y ellos salieron, justo cuando iba a salir el chico nuevo paso a mí lado y susurro

"te he buscado durante tanto tiempo"

Volteé a verlo pero parecía que el no me había dicho nada, habrá sido mi imaginación sacudí mi cabeza mejor alcanzaba a mis amigos.

"Vaya que tanto hacías allá adentro-dijo exasperado Yama-"

"Guardaba mis cosas que genio, no dejan que una haga las cosas tranquilamente"

"Bueno ya mejor acompáñame por un cigarro"

Nos dirigimos al puesto de dulces Yama fue por su cigarro, cuando nos dirigíamos a el salón llegó mi prima, saludó a todos…

"Que crees –le dije a mi prima-"

"Que-me dijo poniendo cara de curiosidad-"

"también hoy llegó un chavo nuevo a mi salón"

Me mira y enarca las cejas...les digo que voy por una paleta que me esperen y me dirijo de nuevo al puesto de dulces….

Con Kero, Tomoyo, Yue y Yukito

"Esto no me gusta, he sentido mucho movimiento mágico estos días-dijo Yue preocupado-"

"Lo sé-dice Kero pensativo-tenemos que estar alertas no sabemos que vaya a pasar, aunque-dice cerrando los ojos-no parece energía negativa"

"No podemos confíanos Kero-dice Yuki-recuerda que Sakura está a nuestro cuidado no podemos dejar que nada le pase-"

"No me gusta que Sakura no sepa nada de los poderes que posee, y tampoco que le ocultemos cosas-dice Tomoyo muy enojada-sería más fácil decirle para que así ella también pueda estar alerta"

"No podemos hacer eso-dice Kero-su padre no lo prohibió, y lo entendemos porque que le diríamos oye Sakura eres una princesa ha y no cualquiera si no la de los ángeles, y estas en peligro porque hay demonios que quieren matarte-dice sarcástico-"

"Pues yo no tengo poderes mágicos pero saben que cuentan conmigo-dice Yamazaki-"

"Lo sabemos-dice Tomoyo sonriente-pero creo que debemos de estar alerta de esos dos nuevos estudiantes no me causan nada de confianza"

"Lo sé a mi tampoco-dice Yue-pero cambiemos de tema ahí viene Sakura-"

Llego a donde están mis amigos, estaban serios pero cando llego cambian su cara por una de alegría, me molesta cuando hacen eso pero bueno ya me acostumbre ellos piensas que no me doy cuenta y dejo que piensen que es así sonrío y nos dirigimos hacia nuestro salón.

Mi prima nos acompaña, me recargo en el barandal mi prima se pone junto mío y los demás se ponen enfrente mío. Volteo hacia el pasillo y veo que viene ese chico nuevo lo miro detenidamente por qué sentía esa sensación de conocerlo, al parecer venía hablando con alguien pero Yue me tapa la vista me recorro un poco para ver con quien habla y grande es mi sorpresa cuando veo que habla con el otro chico nuevo, que raro dos chicos nuevos en menos de dos días y al parecer se conocen, suspiro a mí que más me da me integro a la plática de mis amigos…

"Y porque no vamos a ver esa nueva película como se llama-dice Kero tocándose la barbilla-la de los espartanos"

"300-digo-"

"Anda esa dicen que está padre-dice Kero emocionado-"

"Hay Kero no sé cómo te gustan esas cosas tan sangrientas-dice mi prima poniendo cara de asco-"

"Yo si voy contigo Kero-digo sonriente-sabes que a mi si me gustan esas películas"

"Y a ti quien te invito-me dice burlón-"

"Mmm pues no me importa si no quieres ir conmigo yo voy sola-le digo haciendo un pequeño puchero-"

"Me parece buena idea, sabes comes muchas palomitas no sales nada barata-me dice sonriendo-"

"Ja o sea que te importan más unas palomitas que yo"

"Pues no pero…"

"No se diga más si quieres dejamos nuestra amistada aquí-le digo dramáticamente, me hago la ofendida y voy, pero por estar haciendo mis payasadas tropiezo con alguien pienso que caeré cierro los ojos y en lugar de meter las manos que es lo más obvio espero el golpe pero no pasa, abro los ojos lentamente y me encuentro con dos ojos hermosos de color ámbar mi corazón late rápidamente me hipnotiza su mirada-"

"Estas bien-me pregunta el sonriente-"

"Si gracias y perdón por chocar contigo-le digo nerviosa-"

"No te preocupes no todos los días se tropieza conmigo un ángel como tú"

Yue, Kero, Yukito, Yama y Tommy se ponen serios…

Rio apenada, me incorporo y quedamos muy cerca podía sentir su respiración en mi cara, me sonrojo Dios he de parecer una idiota…me trato de separar de él pero me tiene agarrada de la cintura no sé porque pero tampoco quiero separarme el me mira a los ojos me sonríe de una forma que no podría describir con palabras pero mi cuerpo la traduce en un pequeño escalofrío, me suelta por fin…

"Syaoran Li-dice extendiendo su mano-"

"Sakura Kinomoto-le digo tomando su mano-"

"Y siempre eres así de… despistada-me dice burlón-"

"Pues no usualmente no sólo cuando idiotas como tú se me atraviesan-le digo sarcástica que se creía no porque fuera guapo y hubiera evitado que me callera podía hablarme así-"

Me sonríe juguetón y enarca una ceja-"Idiotas como yo son los que salvan a despistadas como tú"

Ruedo los ojos no tenía tiempo para discutir-"Bueno Syaoran gracias por salvarme pero sabes no tengo tiempo de dialogar contigo así que adiós-digo para dar media vuelta e irme, pero antes de que me alegara me jala del brazo…"

Con los chicos…

"quien demonios se cree ese-dice Yama enojado- sólo le podemos hablar nosotros así"

"Si-dice Kero de la misma forma-"

"en lugar de defenderla-dice Tomoyo-"

"Ese tipo no me da confianza tiene un aura característica de una mago-dice Yuki-"

"Solo hay una forma de saberlo-dice Yue -"

Todos enarcan una ceja y se voltean a ver entre sí…

"No estarás pensando en…-dice Kero asombrado-"

"pues si-dice Yue-"

"Pero que tal si no es-dice Tomoyo preocupada-"

"Pues por lo menos le servirá de escarmiento para que no trate asi a Sakura miren-dice señalando hacia a donde estaba-"

"Pero que le pasa no la puede tocara así-dice Kero que veía como Syaoran jalaba del brazo a Sakura-"

"Bueno Kero da un paso a la derecha"

Kero lo da, Yue pronuncia unas palabras en un idioma raro y una especia de talismán se forma…

"oye que te pasa no me toques-dijo enojada Sakura ese que se creía-"

Syaoran sonríe pero enseguida quita su sonrisa, se pone serio me abraza, mi cabeza en su pecho y ahora que se creía, lo escucho decir una palabras raras enarco las cejas se drogará…

"Vaya si es un mago-dice Yue tocándose un costado-"

"estas bien-dice preocupada Tomoyo-"

"Si me contrarresto el ataque pero no lo suficiente como para lastimarme gravemente, pero te tengo que pedir un favor-le dice mirándola con una súplica-"

"Claro-dice Tomoyo se acerca a él pone sus manos en la herida y un leve resplandor sale de ellas, nadie se dio cuenta bueno eso creyeron eran observados por unos ojos azules…"

"Gracias-dice Yue-"

"Bueno ya me vas a soltar-dijo Sakura-"

"No lo sé puede que me quede un rato más-dijo Syaoran sonriente-"

"Ni se te ocurra-digo para después soltarme-espero que no se te ocurra tocarme de nuevo-lo miro a la cara y veo que tenía un poco de sangre en la nariz-oye estas bien"

"Vaya que voluble primero me dices que te deje y luego me preguntas si estoy bien que rara eres"

Enarco una ceja eso me gano por preocuparme" Pues la verdad tu vida me tiene sin cuidado sólo lo decía porque tienes un poco de sangre en la nariz"

Demonios piensa Syaoran no lo logré desviar completamente" Si estoy bien sólo que hace calor bueno me iré a limpiar nos vemos después ángel-me dice burlonamente-"

Me enojo, Dios que tipo tan exasperante, me dirijo hacia mis amigos "Vaya que tipo tan payaso-les digo una vez que llego con ellos-"

"No, como crees ni se nota-me dice sarcástico Yama-"

"Bueno y que haremos por fin con la peli"

"No sé porque no vamos a tu casa después de clases y nos ponemos de acuerdo-dice Yuki-hay muchas cosas que hablar-dice mirando a mi prima y ahora esos que se traían-"

"Como quieran"

"Sakurita-me dice Kero con cara de niño chiquito-"

"Que quieres Kero-le digo como sabiendo sus intenciones-"

"Yop nada como crees-dice poniendo cara de niño chiquito-sólo quería ver si me prestas tu…"

"No Kero-digo antes de que termine la frase-"

"No seas mala"

"Bueno con una condición sólo si me invitas al cine-le digo sonriente-"

"Pues ya que todo sea por tu lap-dice con cara de resignación-"

Sonrío y lo abrazo- "Ves por que nos llevamos bien siempre llegamos a un acuerdo"

Me mira molesto se acerca a mí y me empieza hacer cosquillas" YA KERO…no…no seas malo-dijo con lagrimas en mis ojos y sin poder dejarme de reír-"

"Vaya primito quien lo diría tu celoso-dijo un guapo joven-"

"Cállate Eriol quién está celoso-dijo un guapo ambarino mientras veía con el entrecejo fruncido como cierta castaña se reía felizmente mientras un individuo le hacía cosquillas-"

"No nadie-dijo sonriente-pero cambiando de tema-dijo serio-como vez a los amigos de Sakura, se ven que son poderosos si no tuvieras el entrenamiento que tienes ese ataque te hubiera lastimado"

"SI pero no fue tan rápido como para lastimarme aunque inicialmente pensé que el ataque era para ella…"

"Y tu como buen caballero la protegiste abrazándola no-dijo burlón Eriol-"

Syaoran miró feo a Eriol y continua hablando" Pero la trayectoria era para mi, pero no sé hay algo raro se supone que ella…"

"Lo sé, lo sé porque no vamos mejor a nuestro depa tengo hambre-dijo Eriol-"

"Y bueno ya que el maestro no va a venir por qué no vamos a mi casa a terminar la tarea y después vemos unas pelis-dije mientras Kero me abrazaba-"

"Bueno ya que insistes vamos-dice Yama-"

Cuando damos la vuelta tropiezo con alguien sólo que esta vez Kero me sujeta y evita que me caiga…

"Perdón-digo a la persona con la que tropiezo, levanto la vista, dios debía ser una broma lo que me faltaba primero ese chico nuevo llamado Syaoran y ahora Ryu sólo falta que me haga pipi un perro-"

"A donde van-dice entusiasta-"

"A ningún lado-dice Kero mientras me arrastra con él-"

"Oh vamos por qué no me dicen así podemos ir todos-dice Ryu-"

"Claro vamos mi casa-dice Tomoyo sonriente, todos la volteamos a ver con mirada asesina a veces pienso que mi prima lo hace para molestarme –"

"Claro vamos"

Y asi todos nos dirigimos a mí depa no pronosticando una buena tarde

Mis amigos y Ryu se fueron alrededor de las 9, vaya que tarde tan agobiante Ryu nos arruino el final de tres de las cuatro películas que habíamos rentado, prácticamente nos dijo tontos por no entenderle a lo de algebra y lo peor se acaba mi cereal. Qué más podía pasar…

"Bueno Tommy estoy muerta creo que me iré a dormir-le dije a mi prima una vez que me cambie, le di las buenas noches y me fui a mi cuarto concilié el sueño rápidamente y lo mejor esa noche no tuve ese sueño tan raro"

"Y que vamos a hacer-dijo un hombre alto con un traje blanco y destellos en azul(N/A el traje de Yue en SCC) se encontraba flotando afuera del edificio de Sakura-"

"No se lo único que se me ocurre es levantar una barrera en su casa"

"Ok entonces te lo dejo a ti Yuki, tu ere el sacerdote-dijo la voz para después desaparecer-"

Yuki pronuncia unas palabras raras alza su báculo y un pequeño resplandor sale de ella sonríe y desaparece.

Que aburrido pensaba mientras me levantaba era sábado y la verdad es que dejando a un lado la tarea de cálculo fue muy aburrido es lo malo de la primera semana de clases aunque pensándolo bien no fue tan monótona llegaron estos dos chicos nuevos… la imagen de Syaoran sonriendo asaltó mi cabeza la sacudí que me pasaba de cuando acá me gustaban los fresas, bueno el no era fresa pero tampoco me gustaba bueno tal vez un poco es que bueno sería un crimen decir que el tipo no está como cómo quiere suspiro lo mejor sería sacar esos pensamiento de mi cabeza, me paro con mucha flojera hoy nos tocaba a mi prima y a mi hacer limpieza así como ir a comprar la despensa de la semana, me pongo mi ropa para limpiar el depa o sea un pequeño short de mezclilla y un top negro me sujeto el pelo y me pongo un paliacate, salgo y veo que mi prima ya está levantada la saludo y desayunamos…

"Bueno que te parece si empezamos por nuestros cuartos-me dijo sonriente-"

"Pues el mío está limpio, lo que falta es arreglar la cama-le digo mientras lavo mi plato-así que creo que la tenderé y limpiare la sala asi que a ti te toca el baño"

"Pues si no queda de otra y qué tipo de música escucharemos esta vez para limpiar"

"Mmm-pienso-a ya sé un poco de reggaetón"

"Dios no sé cómo te puedes decir mi prima"

"Vamos Tommy no seas aburrida la última vez escuchamos a Mozart"

"Está bien-me dice resignada-pero que quede claro que lo hago porque te quiero"

"Si lo sé, lo sé-digo feliz mientras meto mi CD al reproductor-"

Empieza sonar una de mis canciones favoritas Ivy Queen –Pa´la cama voy-

Mi prima fue a su cuarto yo me quede en la sala fui por un trapo, la aspiradora y abrí la puerta ya que suele levantarse un poco de polvo.

Empecé a limpiar la tele, me pasé a la pequeña mesa, pero no lo puede evitar y empecé a bailar como me gustaba esa canción me subí a la mesa y empecé a mover mis caderas…

Dios quien tendrá esa molesta música iba pensando mientras caminada al depa de donde venía la música, era muy temprano como las nueve, que las personas no sabían que la gente normal duerme hasta medio día, se acercó más hacia donde provenía la música, la música se paro y pensó que su tormento había acabado y cuando iba a dar media vuelta se escucho nuevamente la música, soltó un gruñido y se asomó a el depa… se quedó boquiabierto vaya quien pensaría que el pequeño ángel bailara de esa forma, sonrió y se recargo en la puerta.

Como me relaja bailar pensaba Sakura, sonrió más cuando empezó una nueva canción Sean Paul-Burn- empezó a mover más sensualmente la canción se acabó, suspiro se bajo de la mesa mejor se ponía a limpiar o no terminaría y los chicos vendrían por la tarde… y cuando se bajaba escuchó unos aplausos se sobresalto y miró de donde provenían abrió grande los ojos no podía ser…

"Vaya Sakura pensé que eras un ángel pero creo que más bien eres una sensual diablita-dijo en burla Syaoran-"

"Que no sabes tocar la puerta, es más que demonios haces aquí-dije enojada cuánto tiempo llevará ahí-"

"Pues sí pero estaba abierta y además que no sabes que gente normal nos gustas dormir hasta medio día"

Role los ojos lo que me faltaba" Lo siento pero si no pongo música no me inspiro"

Alzó una ceja" Inspirarte para que para hacer un striptease o que"

"Oye que te sucede, mejor dime qué haces aquí me estas siguiendo o algo así"

"Ja quisieras, no, vivo aquí"

"Lo que me faltaba un vecino molesto-dije sarcástica-"

"Cálmate como si tu no fueras escandalosa-me dijo burlón-"

"Pues si pero yo llevo viviendo aquí más tiempo que tu-dije mientras le sacaba la lengua-"

"Como digas, y ya que vamos a ser vecinos por qué nos hacemos las paces y me invitas una taza de café-dijo mientras entraba-"

"O sea que ahora te tengo que mantener o que"

"No como crees pero me la debes por haberme despertado"

"está bien pero no te acostumbres-me dirigí a la cocina, el me seguía volteé a preguntarle si lo quería con leche pero me di cuenta que me estaba recorriendo con la mirada, me sonrojé que no conocía la decencia-hey, hey que te sucede no me puedes mirar de esa forma"

"Que quiere que haga, quien es la que trae ese pequeño short-dijo coqueto-"

"Pues yo pero estás en mi casa no me puedes mirar de esa forma"

"Por favor Sakura no seas infantil, que tienes 15 o 18"

"18 pero aun así "

"Bueno, bueno te dejará de mirar-sonrío-"

Pero como dejar de hacerlo si en verdad se veía sexy, con ese pequeño short y ese top Dios tendría que hacer un esfuerzo para no mirarla, bueno por lo menos lo intentaría.

"Y dime-dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa-tienes mucho tiempo estudiando aquí"

"Pues no sólo seis meses"

"humm…Y por que escogiste esta carrera no se ve que alguien como tu pueda con ella"

"Perdón-dije mientras enarcaba una ceja-pero ni siquiera me conoces como puedes dar una opinión así sobre mí"

"Segura-me dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa- de que no te conozco"

"Pues si no recuerdo haber conocido a alguien tan molesto como tú"

Se encogió de hombros y me sonrió "Si tú lo dices"

"ten-le dije mientras le daba su tasa con café-y en lugar de criticarme mejor dime que es lo que haces aquí que yo sepa no había algún depa desocupado"

"Pues ya ves las influencias-me dijo con sonrisa triunfante-"

"Corrupto por personas como tú este país no avanza"

"No soy corrupto sólo que tengo algunos encantos que me ayudan-dijo coquetamente-"

"Tu encantos-le dije burlona-no sé de que hablas- contesté mientras lo miraba de arriba a abajo, no me había dado cuenta de que no traía playera, me sonrojé-oye que no conoces la decencia"

"Por qué lo dices porque no traigo playera, te recuerdo que me acabo de levantar y que tú me despertaste, y además que tiene de malo"

"NO nada-suspire que tipo tan creído-y vives solo"

"Para que quieres saber, me vas a ir a visitar-me dijo guiñando un ojo-"

"pervertido, no claro que no sólo pregunto"

"Pues no vivo con mi primo"

"Así se le llama ahora"

"OYE, oye no te permito que dudes de mis preferencias"

"Yo nunca dudé-le dije inocentemente-"

"Eso espero pero si dudas cualquier día te puedo demostrar que no es así-me dijo mientras se acercaba sensualmente hacia mí y me acorralaba contra la pared"

No sabía qué hacer podía sentir su respiración cerca de la mía, así como su mirada en mis labios, el se acercó pero antes de que se acercara más sonó el teléfono, suspire salvada por un ring…


	3. Accidentes

Hooolaaa después de mucho tiempo sin actualizar pero los exámenes me están matando bueno, pero se que eso no le simpora mejor los dejo con lo que si…. Y ya saben RR para hacer a una escritora feliz :P

* * *

(N/A perdón por no poner toda la conversación pero me da un poco de flojera)

"Bueno-contesté nerviosa-"

"Si Kero, estoy bien"

Syaoran frunció el entre cejo, primero le ceban su beso, y ahora ese tal Kero le hablaba a Sakura.

"Si, si nos vemos en la tarde, no Tomoyo está en su cuarto, si Kero yo le digo que compre el pan, si Kero te toca cocinar a ti, si ya luego peleamos-río como me hacía pasar bueno momentos -"

"Yo te también te quiero Kero, anda ya nos vemos a las 2 bye, bye"

"tu novio-dijo seco Syaoran-"

"Quien Kerito-dije sonriendo-"

"Si ese-dijo serio-"

"Por qué el interés eso es algo que a ti no te importa"

"Eso crees tú-me dice serio se acerca a mi me da un pequeño beso en la boca, se retira y antes de salir-gracias por el café nos vemos"

Me quedé atontada después del beso, El se fue, y yo me enojé qué demonios se creía ese para estarme besando. Pero me la pagaría, bueno no se me ocurría nada pero algo pasaría por mi mente.

"Saku-me dijo Tomoyo desde la puerta de su cuarto-"

"Que- le contesté mientras limpiaba con mucha entusiasmo los cojines de la sala imaginando que era la cabeza se Syaoran-"

"Huy que genio sólo te recuerdo que tenemos que ir por la despensa"

Suspiré ella no tenía la culpa" si Tommy deja que me bañe y vamos"

Fuimos al super, como era sábado casi no hay gente.

"Bueno por donde empezamos-le digo a mi prima mientras veo a ambos lados-"

"Pues tengo la lista aquí te parece si la llenamos y por ahí compramos las cosas para la comida-me dice leyendo un pedazo de papel-"

"Bueno-le digo mientras empiezo a caminar hacia el área de frutas y verduras-"

"Oye Saku-me dijo mi prima mientras escogía unas manzanas-con quién hablabas en la mañana, no me digas que te estás volviendo loca"

"Ja eso quisieras pero no de hecho hablaba con el molesto de Syaoran"

"Con Syaoran? No, no, creo que ya estas al borde del colapso mira que soñarlo"

"Ja, ja, ja pues no, no estoy loca de hecho se acaba de cambiar a uno de los depas aunque no hay ninguno desocupado-le digo mientras pongo la bolsa con tomates en el carrito-Tommy me escuchaste"

"Si, perdón si es raro que estén en el mismo edificio-dijo mientras se ponía seria-"

"Bueno Tommy no es para tanto, con que no los pelemos basta"

"¿Pelemos? –Me dijo con la ceja enarcada-"

"Si también el otro chico nuevo vive con él"

Tomoyo se quedó pensando, y lo único que pudo resolver fue que tendrían que redoblar la vigilancia y la protección esos tipos se traían algo en manos, así que tendría que hablar con Yuki, para ver que hacían…

"Tomoyo, te sientes bien-le pregunté preocupada-"

"Si no te preocupes mejor apurémonos para regresar a tiempo"

"Ok-le dijo sonriendo, ella llevaba el carrito yo iba atrás pasamos por la sección de música y por quedarme viendo un poster de Ricky Martin tropecé con alguien vaya esto se me estaba volviendo una costumbre-"

"Te encuentras bien-me dijo una fría voz que hizo que mi piel se me erizara, levanté la mirada y m encontré con unos ojos tan oscuros que podrían ser confundidos con la negrura de una noche sin luna-"

"Si gracias-le dije mientras me separaba de él, su figura se imponía ante mí lo observé no era feo tenía el pelo negro era de piel blanca un cuerpo bien formando, y tenía una sonrisa y mirada que podrían congelar a cualquiera, y yo pensé que Yue era serio-"

"No te preocupes sólo ten cuidado uno nunca sabe que puede pasar-me dijo sonriendo de una forma rara y se despidió de mí-"

Volteé a verlo fue mi imaginación o eso fue una advertencia, suspire mejor alcanzaba a mi prima….

"La encontré-dijo una voz, al parecer le hablaba a la nada, pero en cuanto habló una silueta se dibujo en la puerta de cristal de donde se encontraban los helados-ya saben que hacer juguemos un rato con ella haber que tan preparada está para afrontar el cargo que tiene en sus manos-sonrió maliciosamente y la silueta del hombre desapareció, abrió la puerta y sacó un helado, la prueba empezaba-"

"Sakura-decía Tomoyo preocupada, había sentido una presencia muy poderosa y cuando vio que Sakura no estaba detrás suyo se preocupo-dónde demonios te metiste"

"Oh que carácter, tropecé con alguien sabes parece que se está convirtiendo en un hobby para mi"

Las dos pagaron y se dirigieron a su depa, lo bueno es que caso no llevaban cosas porque si no el trayecto hubiera sido insoportable. Llegaron a su depa acomodaron las cosas, y esperaron a que los demás llegara….

"Hola-dijo Tomoyo una vez que abrió la puerta-como estas Yue"

"Bien gracias-dijo el ojigris para entrar-"

"Y los demás-preguntó Sakura desde la cocina-"

"Vienen conmigo sólo que ellos se quedaron estacionando el coche-dijo mientras miraba de forma significativa a Tomoyo, ella captó el mensaje estaban revisando el área-"

"Ya pues que uno gira el volante, el otro mete reversa, o qué-repeló Saku desde la cocina-"

Al os cinco minutos llegaron los demás, Sakura y Tomoyo los recibieron contentas

"Vaya pensé que no llegarían-dijo Sakura mientras abrazaba a Kero-

"Como crees y perdernos una hermosa tarde en tu compañía nunca-dijo mientras la abrazaba-"

Pasamos una tarde divertida, a Kero se le quemó la comida por lo que al final pedimos una pizza, vimos muchas películas las dividimos por secciones las "light" fueron las primeras y como a eso de las ocho de la noche empezamos las de terror, aun no sabia cómo es que siempre me convencían para verlas, me daban miedo, bueno eso era poco me aterraban. Se quedaron a dormir, por lo que cuando vimos la última película para despejarme nos pusimos a jugar un rato monopoli.

"Vamos Sakura ya date por vencida estas en quiebra-me dijo Kero burlón mientras me enseñaba su manojo de billetes-"

"No me importa la esperanza muere al último"

"Y adivinen que-les dije mientras me retiraba del juego, me voltearon a ver con cara de que-tenemos dos nuevos inquilinos"

"Y no adivinarán quienes son-dijo Tomoyo viéndolos de manera significante-ni más ni menos que Eriol y Syaoran"

Todos se miraron entre si…

"pensé que todos los depas estaban ocupados-dijo Yue-"

"Eso pensé hoy pero cuando me dijo que tenían algunos encantos que ayudaban-die tratando de imitarlo, todos sonrieron pero tenían la mirada preocupada"

"Bueno Sakurita lo mejor será que nos vayamos a dormir la verdad es que ya tengo sueño-dijo Tommy bostezando nos despedimos de los chicos y nos retiramos"

"Que vamos a hacer-dijo Kero preocupado-esos tipos están demasiado cerca de Sakura y no sabemos que es lo que se proponen"

"Lo sé, pero por el momento hay que empezar a movernos e investigar quienes son no podemos dar un movimiento en falso-dijo Yue serio-"

"No se preocupen, algo me dice que pronto lo sabremos-dijo sonriente Yukito-"

* * *

Esas semanas fueron muy estresantes para todos, les dejaban deberes como presos, y ni hablar de que pronto se acercarían los exámenes. Pensaba Sakura que se encontraba despierta, algo muy usual en esta semana no sabía que era pero tenía miedo se sentía insegura, como cuando sabes que algo va a pasar pero no sabes que podría ser. Suspiró mejor intentaba dormirse, se dio otra vuelta en la cama miró el reloj las dos, suspiró empezó a contar ovejas dicen que eso siempre ayuda, pero se aburrió en la 300 miró el reloj de nuevo las tres y media, dio otra vuelta más en la cama, y sin saber por qué en su pensamiento apareció Syaoran, vaya apenas llegó y todas las chicas se le lanzaban a sus brazos, frunció el ceño ante esta perspectiva, si el tipo de por sí era engreído ahora con todas las chicas de la universidad su ego había subido hasta la estratosfera, la había besado unas semanas atrás y ahora hacia que no la conocía ni siquiera la miraba y lo cierto es que no quería que lo hiciera, pero qué demonios hacia pensando ella en ese estúpido, arrogante, fastidioso, y antes de seguir enumerando las "virtudes" de Syaoran se durmió por lo menos ahora servía para algo….

Se despertó con mucha flojera, apenas había dormido tres horas, se metió a bañar, se cambió y sonrió cuando vio su cara de zombi, tenía unas ojeras espantosas, producto del cumulo de noches sin dormir, se maquilló un poco se puso una falda de mezclilla que le llegaba hasta la pantorrilla pero tenía dos aberturas a los lado, se puso una blusa de color rosa, sus converse y salió de su cuarto desayuno con Tomoyo y partieron a la escuela. Justo cuando pasaron la entrada de la universidad, Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, se detuvo y miró al cielo, hoy el cielo se veía diferente…

"Sakura te sientes bien-pregunto Tomoyo preocupada-"

"Si perdón, Tommy"

"Otra vez no pudiste dormir"

"No, ya es la tercera noche-dijo Sakura cansada"

"Mmm, hay algo que te preocupe-dijo Tomoyo viéndola a los ojos-"

"No-dijo apartando la mirada no es que no confiara en Tomoyo pero si le decía lo que sentía pensaría que estaba loca-"

"Ok"

Se separaron unos metros más adelante, se pusieron de acuerdo para comer, Sakura subió a su salón sus amigos ya habían llegado les sonrió, dejó sus cosas y se les acercó…

"Otra vez no pudiste dormir-dijo Kero una vez que llego-"

"No y la verdad ya me estoy cansando de este repentino insomnio"

"Es raro que tu no puedas dormir si es uno de tus pasatiempos favoritos-dijo Yama burlón-"

"Ja, ja, ja pero que chistoso-contestó Sakura mientras le sacaba la lengua-"

Siguieron molestando a Sakura, por lo menos eso le quitaba el cansancio. Al poco tiempo llegó Syaoran la miró con su típica mirada misteriosa, ella sólo lo ignoro si él lo hacía porque ella no-"

La maestra de cálculo llego al poco tiempo, pidió la tarea y empezó a dar su clase, Sakura por más que quisiera no se podía concentrar esa sensación de angustia se hizo más fuerte. La maestra escribió la tarea para el viernes y se fue. Para tratar de sacar esos pensamiento de su cabeza Sakura salió con sus amigos al pasillo a tomar un poco de aire fresco, cuando iba saliendo vio como una rubia despampanante se le acercaba a Syaoran coquetamente y él le regresaba la sonrisa de igual de forma roló los ojos que molesto era ver babear a la mitad de la escuela por él. Cuándo le dio el aire en la cara un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Se acercó a sus amigos.

"Bueno entonces que repetimos otra partida de monopoli-dijo Yama sonriente-"

Kero, Yue y Yukito estaban muy serios podían percibir algo en el ambiente sus sentidos estaban alertas…

"Pues cuando quieran ya saben que mi casa está disponible-dijo Sakura tratando se sonreír-bueno chicos voy al baño ahorita vengo"

La miraron como si no quisieran que fuera, Sakura empezó a caminar su corazón se aceleró esa sensación aparecía de nuevo…

Syaoran se encontraba dialogando con la guapa rubia, que sosa era su plática pero eso no le preocupaba podía sentir el ambiente tenso y a los amigos de Sakura se veían preocupados, vio que Sakura se separaba de sus amigos, caminaba hacia el pasillo la siguió con la mirada, algo no andaba bien todo paso en cámara lenta apareció una presencia en el aire el abrió los ojos de par en par, esa presencia se parecía a… Yue, Yukito y Kero miraron hacia el cielo vieron que algo brillaba y con terror vieron que se dirigía hacia Sakura corrieron para tratar de protegerla, Syaoran hizo lo mismo sólo que él corrió primero que ellos…Sakura sintió mucho miedo se paró a mitad del pasillo sintió una descarga y se desvaneció…Syaoran llegó a tiempo para evitar que su cuerpo chocara con el piso y le dio tiempo de lanzar un contraataque, había violado una de las principales reglas no hacer magia frente a las humanos, pero eso no le importaba vio a Sakura entre sus brazos y el pánico lo invadió estaba pálida y estaba perdiendo color, cuando Yue Yukito y Kero llegaron…

"No hay tiempo que perder-dijo Syaoran mientras cargaba a Sakura-si no la atendemos pronto…-"

"Ese es nuestro Syaoran esto no te incumbe-dijo Kero extendiendo las manos para que les diera a Sakura-"

"Me incumbe y más de lo que crees, y no peleemos mejor apurémonos mi primo es un gran mago que posee el don de curar el puede ayudarla, la llevaré con él no hay tiempo que perder, les encargo que borren la memoria de las personas, y para no hacerles más largo en trabajo-dijo mientras entraba a un salón pronunciaba unas palabras y desaparecía"

"No confío en el-dijo Yue-"

"Pero no nos queda otra más que hacerlo el puede ayudarla-dijo Yukito-ahora a trabajar-sacó su báculo y pronunciaba unas palabras-"

* * *

Bueno les recuerdo RR :) 


	4. cap4

Cómo compensación les dejo este otro cap espero lo disfruten

* * *

Syaoran llegó a su departamento, llamó a Eriol por pensamiento y el llegó en un min. Después, le explico la situación y Eriol le indicó que la recostará en la cama (por supuesto de Syaoran) pronunció una frase y un destello azul salió de sus manos y entro en el cuerpo de Sakura que se elevó un poco de la cama.

"Listo-dijo mirando a Syaoran-"

"Eso fue todo-cuestionó Syaoran preocupado-"

"fue un hechizo muy potente pero fue fácil de sanar lo demás depende de ella"

Syaoran se sentó en la cama, la miró preocupado le quitó un mechón travieso que estaba en su cara, y sintió que el calor regresaba a su cuerpo…

"Sabes es raro ella pudo esquivar ese ataque, algo no está bien con esto-dijo mientras fruncía el entrecejo-"

"Lo sé se supone que ella posee unos poderes extraordinarios, pero desde que llegamos no he sentido nada, bueno me retiro primo es malo que haya muchas personas a su alrededor, estaré en la sala por si necesitas algo-dijo Eriol para salir-"

Sakura se encontraba en un lugar muy oscuro, sentía tristeza, dolor, angustia pero había una voz que le decía que despertara que no se dejara vencer… se despertó sobresaltada miró a su alrededor no sabía dónde estaba, miró hacia todos lados se llevó una mano a la cabeza le dolía…

"te sientes bien-dijo una voz a su derecha pero ella sin voltear sabía de quien se trataba-"

"Syaoran dónde estoy-dijo mientras lo veía-"

"En mi cuarto-dijo en sentándose en la cama, Sakura lo vio con detenimiento se veía fatal, tenía unas ojeras horribles, un aspecto cansado pero aun así se veía guapo-"

"Y que demonios hago aquí pervertido-dijo mientras se tapaba con la sábana-"

Syaoran sonrió después de haber sufrido ese ataque, y haber dormido durante tres días tenía su característico humor esa ya era una buena señal…

"No recuerdas-dijo Syaoran-"

"Recordar qué-dijo confundida-"

"Te atacaron Sakura llevas tres días durmiendo-dijo el sacado de onda-"

"De que hablas eso no es posible a mí nadie me atacó, y tres días vaya tendrás que esforzarte más si me quieres jugar una broma"

Syaoran suspiro exasperado, pero entendía lo que pasaba

--flash back—

Syaoran salía de su cuarto, cuando salía cuatro presencias se sintieron…

"Como tardan-dijo a modo de saludo-"

"Dónde está Sakura-dijo Tomoyo con lagrimas en sus ojos-"

"En m cuarto, está recuperándose si quieres pasa"

Tomoyo entró. Los demás le iban a seguir pero los detuvo.

"Sólo puede pasar una persona a la vez-dijo serio-siéntense en lo que sale Tomoyo"

"Cómo sabes su nombre-dijo Kero-"

"Hay muchas cosas que yo sé-dijo arrogantemente-pero antes que nada quiero saber que está pasando, ella parece no saber quién es, ni siquiera sus poderes parecen estar despiertos"

"Eso es algo que no estamos autorizados a tratar contigo-dijo Yue-"

"sólo te podemos decir que efectivamente ella no sabe quién es-dijo Yukito-"

"Pero como demonios no sabe quién es ella es una de las personas más importantes en este mundo"

"Eso es algo que no está a discusión-dijo Kero para dar por terminada la conversación-"

--Fin flash back—

"Mira Sakura-dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos- no tengo porque mentirte, tu eres una persona muy importante posees unos poderes asombrosos, fuiste atacada por un demonio"

"Por favor Syaoran no seas infantil, eso ni yo me lo creo"

"Ya te dije no tengo porque mentir, sabes quién eres en realidad"

Ella negó.

"Eres una princesa, la princesa de los ángeles"

Quería no creerle y decirle que estaba loco pero algo le decía que tenía que creerle. Una serie de imágenes del accidente se presentaron hasta su mente, se empezó a agitar, empezó a temblar Syaoran se acerco a ella---

"Tranquila no pasa nada-la tomo de la cara-respira-pegó su frente con la suya susurró unas palabras y Sakura quedó dormida la instante"

La recostó en su cama, y salió de ahí

Cuando salió vio que llegaban los amigos de Sakura y Tomoyo, todos se veían preocupados pero él sabía que si ella supiera quién era ese incidente se hubiera evitado…

"Cómo esta-pregunto Yue-"

"Bien, despertó hace unos minutos, pero la tuve que dormir estaba muy agitada"

"Nos hubieras avisado que ella despertó-dijo enojado Kero-"

"Ya están aquí así que no veo cual es el problema"

"Cuánto tiempo crees que duerma-preguntó Yukito"

"No lo sé puede que una media hora"

"Bueno-comenzó diciendo Tomoyo-con todo esto no he tenido tiempo de agradecerte lo que hiciste por Sakura"

Syaoran frunció el entrecejo" No hay problema pero todos sabemos que esto se pudo haber evitado si ella supiera quién es"

"Ya lo hemos discutido, varias veces eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe-dijo Kero-"

"Cómo demonios no me va a incumbir, ella estuvo a punto de morir creo que está en su derecho de saber que es lo que está pasando"

Sakura se despertó por los gritos que provenían de la sala, no reconoció el lugar pero luego recordó que estaba en el cuarto de Syaoran, recordó la plática que tuvo con el…

"Princesa-dijo susurrando pero no se podía concentrar los gritos se empezaban a escuchar más, se paró de la cama estaba un poco débil por lo que se agarró de la pared, pudo distinguir la voz de Kero mientras se dirigía a la puerta la abrió y escuchó la plática"

En la sala…

"No es tan fácil como crees Syaoran, no estamos autorizados para decirle nada, además aunque así fuera qué demonios le diríamos Sakura perdón por no habértelo dicho antes pero eres una princesa ha por cierto no cualquiera si no la de los ángeles, y por si fuera poco hay demonios que te están buscando para matarte-dijo Kero gritando-"

Sakura abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa, Syaoran tenía razón dijo mientras salía del cuarto a encarar a esos que se decían ser sus amigos.

"Pues si eso tienen que decirle, si lo hubieran hecho a tiempo ella pudo evitar ese ataque-dijo Syaoran de la misma forma-"

Se hizo un silencio incomodo…

"Por qué no me lo dijeron-se escuchó la voz de Sakura por toda la sala, todos los presentes la voltearon a ver-"

"Sakura-dijo Kero mientras se acercaba, ella volteó su cara kero bajo la mirada-"

"Les dije por qué demonios no me dijeron nada-dijo mientras miraba a cada uno de sus amigos, Syaoran se sentó iba a ser una tarde muy larga-"

"Sakura yo…-empezó diciendo Tomoyo-"

"Tú también lo sabías-dijo Sakura mientras veía tristemente a Tomoyo-"

Sakura se dirigió al sillón más grande, en donde estaba sentado Syaoran, todos trataron de ayudarla ya que aun estaba débil pero ella no los dejo una vez que se sentó se dirigió hacia ellos…

"Quiero que me expliquen qué demonios está pasando, y quiero la verdad"

Se voltearon a ver entre ellos, suspiraron había llegado el momento…

"Sakura-dijo Yukito ella lo miró-se que en estos momentos todo te parece raro, y sé que quieres una explicación pero espera un poco tu padre no ha de tardar el te dirá lo que necesitas saber"

Antes de que Sakura pudiera decir algo, una luz iluminó la habitación Sakura se sobresalto, una vez que desapareció la luz su padre apareció.

"Sakura hija estás bien-dijo su padre mientras se acercaba a ella-"

"Si padre-dijo mientras dejaba que su padre la abrazara, después se separó de él-dime que está pasando que es todo eso de ángeles, demonios no entiendo nada"

Su padre asintió con la cabeza, volteó a la derecha y vio a cierto muchacho, sonrió ya estaba aquí.

"Hola Syaoran-dijo sonriendo, Sakura miró su padre con asombro-"

Syaoran inclinó la cabeza en señal de saludo. Fujitaka al darse cuenta de la mirada de su hija, se dirigió a ella.

"La familia Li y la Kinomoto han tenido un fuerte lazo durante mucho tiempo, pero bueno ya habrá tiempo para hablar de eso, ahora lo más importante aclarar tus dudas-suspiró para hablar-hace años hubo un caos en el cielo, bueno más bien en el mundo mágico tuvimos que luchar contra los demonios que se empeñaban en destruir el mundo en esos momentos tú tenías tres años-sonrió dulcemente-tuvimos que huir del cielo que dejo de ser un lugar seguro debido a los traidores que estaban ahí, recurrimos a los magos-dijo volteando a ver a Syaoran-nos ayudaron y las cosas mejoraron, logramos exterminar a la mayoría de los demonios, menos a uno, el más poderosos logró escapar, todos sabíamos que tú eras una persona muy especial por lo que tu madre y yo decidimos sellar tus poderes hasta que pudiéramos explicarte las cosas y con esa decisión decidimos no regresar al cielo. Yo era el rey de aquel lugar, y digo era porque tiempo después fue destruido-sonrió melancólicamente- ahora si hija puedes hacer tu preguntas"

"Por qué no me lo dijeron antes, yo hubiera entendido por qué hacerme vivir en una mentira-dijo Sakura enojada-"

"Ya te lo dije hija, corrías peligro de hecho lo sigues corriendo"

"Y que clase de poderes tengo"

"Eso lo tienes que descubrir tú hija"

"Pero como quieres que descubra algo que hasta hace cinco minutos no sabía que existía"

"Para eso está el-dijo señalando a Syaoran-"

"¿él?-dijo confundida-"

"Si hija, el es un mago muy poderoso, es el príncipe de los magos"

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante tal confesión.

"Y por qué él, que tiene de importante él"

Syaoran sonrió burlonamente" Pues resulta Sakura que yo soy tu complemento mágico"

"Mi qué-dijo con cara de confusión-"

"Tu complemento mágico-dijo su padre tranquilamente-cuando recurrimos a los magos hicimos un pacto con ellos, y el oráculo nos dijo que ustedes dos iban a ser la salvación de este lugar, y aunque ustedes no quisieran es algo que ya estaba destinado a ser así-dijo al ver que Sakura negaba con la cabeza-"

"Y que clase de pacto es"

"Con el tiempo lo sabrá, lo único que te puedo decir es que tendrás que entrenar con Syaoran para que estés lista por si algo llegara a ocurrir-dijo más como una orden que como petición-"

"Pues si no queda de otra-dijo resignada-"

"Y por último por qué ellos lo sabían-dijo señalando a Kero Yue, Yukito y Tomoyo-"

Su padre sonrió "Pues ellos son tus protectores, Kero-dijo mientras éste daba un paso adelante-el está regido por el sol, es muy bueno con los conjuros, Yue-dijo dando un paso adelante-él se rige por la luna es muy bueno en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Yukito es uno de los más importantes sacerdotes que hay, y Tomoyo ella es una ángel sanador y se rige por la luna"

Sakura se quedó sorprendida.

"O sea que ellos están conmigo porque tu se los ordenaste-dijo tristemente-"

"No hija ellos están contigo por qué te quieren, ellos ya no debían de haber venido contigo pero ellos quisieron venir"

"Si Sakura jamás podríamos dejarte, nosotros no lo vemos como una orden lo vemos como la oportunidad de estar contigo-dijo Kero tiernamente-"

Sakura los miró y vio que todos asentían, era cierto que se había enojado porque no le habían dicho nada, pero al fin y al cabo ella los quería, sonrió no valía la pena enojarse con ellos.

"Pero que bien escondido se lo tenían, quien imaginaría que ustedes son como los power rangers-dijo con mejor humor, sus amigos se rieron y Tomoyo se acerco a abrazarla-"

"Perdón por no decir nada, pero se nos estaba prohibido prometo no ocultarte nada"

"Ok Tommy no te preocupes, lo entiendo lo hacían para protegerme"

"Hija, me tengo que ir tu madre y hermano esperan noticias tuyas"

"Ok y cuando aprenda a manejar mis poderes-dijo sintiéndose rara- los visitaré más seguido"

"Ok pero no creas que es tan fácil hay ciertas reglas que tienes que seguir, pero bueno hija cuídate- se acerco y le dio un beso y luego se dirigió a los demás-cuiden a mi hija- y luego a Syaoran-y tu más que nadie, te la encargo"

Syaoran asintió, Fujitaka dijo unas palabras y desapareció tal como vino. Sakura se levantó del sillón tenía que descansar en verdad que toda esa información era difícil de procesar, pero cuando lo hizo perdió la pocas fuerzas que tenía y se volvió a desmayar, por suerte Syaoran una vez más la salvo de que cayera.

"Está muy agotada-dijo mientras la cargaba mejor-la llevaré a que descanse"

Se dirigió a su cuarto la recostó en la cama, y le dio un beso en la frente, pero después de pensar lo que había hecho volteó hacia la puerta para ver si alguien lo había visto, vio que no había nadie y suspiro tranquilo que demonios le pasaba, el no podía permitirse tener ese tipo de lujos, no podía... Con este pensamiento salió del cuarto dejando a Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

RR recuerden... 


	5. cap5

Holitas¿cómo han estado? Yo no muy bien por los exams finales, pero sobreviviendo, gracias por sus RR y sorry por que sean tan corto pero a veces se me pasa, a modo de compensación les dejo este que tiene como 20 hojas en word…bueno ya dejare mi dramatismo y los dejará leer, RR….parecerá raro k actualice tan pronto pero aprovecharé mientras pueda :P

* * *

"Vaya veo que no éramos los únicos que ocultaban algo-recibió a modo de saludo una vez que llegó a la sala-"

"Pues no, no eran los únicos pero así como ustedes no estaban autorizados yo tampoco"

"Y dime qué clase de pacto es el que tienes-dijo Tomoyo-"

"No lo sé muy bien-dijo el sinceramente-sólo sé que tengo que proteger a Sakura"

"Es por eso que estás aquí-dijo Kero un poco tranquilo-"

"Pues sí esa fue la instrucción que seguí de mi madre:"Cuida de ella que ella lo hará de ti y sobre todo, no te separes de ella""

"Pues vaya si es raro todo esto-dijo Yukito sonriente-pero sólo te diré que si le haces daño a la pequeña Sakura tendrás mucho problemas-dijo Yukito con su sonrisa pero amenazadoramente, vaya que daba miedo podría ser lindo pero cuando de Sakura se trataba…"

Se hizo un silencio incómodo…

Eriol llegó en ese momento.

"Pero vaya que me perdí de algo-dijo sonriendo-"

"Pues digamos que ya sabe quién es-dijo Syaoran-"

"En serio quién se lo dijo"

"El Rey Fujitaka estuvo aquí-dijo Kero-"

"Vaya si me perdí de mucho, pero bueno por lo menos ya tenemos que comer-dijo mientras mostraba las bolsas que contenían hamburguesas-"

Eriol repartió las hamburguesas, pero cuando le tocó repartir la de Tomoyo…

"Ten hermoso ángel-dijo coquetamente-"

Tomoyo enarcó una ceja "Disculpa pero estas tratando de coquetearme"

"No como crees, sólo te hacia un cumplido-dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo-"

Tomoyo se sonrojó involuntariamente, y le quitó bruscamente la hamburguesa, Eriol sonrió.

"Los mimo va para ti-dijo Yukito-si lastimas a Tomoyo tendrás problemas"

"Yuki-dijo Tomoyo apenada y Eriol solo se limitó a sonreír-"

Sakura se despertó ya entrada la noche, abrió los ojos y miro a su alrededor se encontró que aun estaba en la habitación de Syaoran, pensó en todo lo que había ocurrido, de pasar a ser una simple y normal estudiante universitaria ahora era una princesa con todo y poderes mágicos, que irónico y ella que no creía en eso, pero en verdad le resultaba un poco intrigante que clase de poderes poseía. Se dio la media vuelta para acomodarse mejor pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que había alguien más en la cama, dio un grito…

"Que, que,-dijo Syaoran medio dormido-"

"Que demonios haces en la cama"

Syaoran la miró con odio "Pues que crees que hago duermo-dijo para volver a acostarse-"

"No, no-dijo Sakura mientras lo movía-tu y yo no podemos dormir en la misma cama que te pasa pervertido"

Syaoran lanzó un gruñido, se levantó y se puso encima de ella "Haber Sakura si quieres puedes dormir en el suelo o en el sillón"

Sakura se puso nerviosa, lo vio fijamente a los ojos" Donde está tu caballerosidad-dijo moviéndose para tratar de quitárselo de encima-"

"Pues querida se quedó en estos tres días sin dormir-dijo mirándola, fijamente sin querer bajo hasta sus labios que se encontraban medio abiertos debido a la exaltación, y se le ocurrió besarla-"

Sakura vio que Syaoran le miraba los labios, y se sintió nerviosa inconscientemente se los relamió.

"Bueno mejor durmamos-dijo Syaoran haciendo un esfuerzo para no besarla para después quitarse de Sakura-"

Sakura asintió, y se acostó de lado dándole la espalda a Syaoran.

Los dos se quedaron dormidos al poco rato.

(N/A esta escena me la imaginé mientras escuchaba Humoresque de Antonin Dvorák)

Syaoran se despertó a las seis de la mañana como de costumbre, no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había dormido tan bien. Se estiró pero no pudo hacerlo bien porque tenía un pequeño peso sobre su pecho. Volteó hacia abajo y vio la imagen más bella que había visto en toda su vida, Sakura yacía sobre su pecho estaba aferrada a su camisa, le acarició el pelo, la mejilla, podía sentir su respiración pausada Sakura se movió el pensó que había sido por la caricia que le había dado, pero no sólo se acomodó acercándose más al cuerpo de Syaoran, el sonrió se veía bonita cuando dormía y no estaba a la defensiva con él, le siguió acariciando el pelo como si de una muñeca frágil se tratara. Por su parte Sakura se encontraba muy cómoda había dormido tan bien, poco a poco fue despertando, sentía como unos dedos se deslizaban por su cabellera castaña dándole la sensación de bienestar. Suspiró y abrió los ojos, se encontró con un algo blanco, pensó que era la pared pero ponto se dio cuenta de que se movía levantó la mirada y pudo ver a Syaoran viéndola, se sonrojo. Syaoran sonrió coquetamente…

"Vaya hasta que despiertas"

"Que querías tenía sueño, además no era necesario que esperaras"

"Pues si pero-dijo mientras le veía las manos, Sakura se sonrojó y lo soltó rápidamente-"

"No me diga que dormimos toda la noche así"

"Pues si-dio mientras se paraba-"

"Ves por eso te dije que no podíamos dormir en la misma cama, luego, luego tratarías de aprovecharte de mí"

"Ja, sueña con eso Sakura-gritó desde el baño-"

"Bueno ya que estoy mejor me iré a mi depa-y se paró se mareó un poco por haberse parado tan rápido pero pronto se compuso, se miró al espejo las ojeras habían desaparecido sonrió por lo menos ya no parecía zombi-bueno nos vemos luego Syaoran"

"He, hey, espera antes de que te vayas tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo para ver cómo vamos a entrenar"

"Entrenar-dijo enarcando una ceja, y luego recordó-a eso pues no sé cuando quieras"

"Bueno entonces nos vemos en la tarde para empezar"

"Como digas-dijo mientras salía de la habitación-"

"Buenos días-le dijeron una vez que salió-"

"Buenos días contestó"

"Ya te sientes mejor-le pregunto la voz desde la sala-"

"Si gracias-dijo sonriente-tú debes de ser Eriol"

"Exacto encantada de conocerla su majestad-dio mientras le depositaba un beso en la mano, ella se sonrojó y en ese momento salió Syaoran que al ver la escena se enojó-"

"perdón por interrumpir-dijo mientras pasaba y accidentalmente hacia que Eriol soltara a Sakura-"

"Que grosero eres-dijo Sakura-que así es siempre"

"No-dijo sonriente Eriol y pensó solo cuando algo le molesta-pero no le hagas caso, y te quedas a desayunar"

"No gracias, prefiero ir con mi prima, pero gracias de todos modos, bueno me voy me despides del ogro"

Eriol rió vaya que esto iba a ser divertido "Claro nos vemos y tú me saludas a tu prima"

Sakura asintió y salió.

"Que pasó primito por qué tan enojada-dijo Eriol mientras entraba a la cocina"

"NADIE ESTÁ ENOJADO-dijo casi gritando Syaoran-"

"¿A no?-dijo Eriol mientras enarcaba una ceja-"

"No"

"Por cierto que tal dormiste, primito"

Syaoran se sonrojó, pero lo oculto dándose la media vuelta.

"Pues bien"

Eriol sonrió, ya tenía como molestar a su primito.

"Tommy ya llegué-dijo Sakura mientras cerraba la puerta-"

"Sakurita como estás-le preguntó desde la cocina-"

"Bien-dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina-oye que huele tan bien"

"Estoy cocinando"

"Tú no lo puedo creer si tu apenas y puedes hervir agua"

"Pues si pero ahora que ya puedo usar magia puedo cocinar cosas ricas"

"O sea que me tuviste a pan y agua por eso-dijo dramáticamente-"

Sakura se sentó a desayunar, y Tomoyo le sirvió un rico omelet con jugo y café.

"Y dime por qué me dejaron en el departamento de Syaoran, bien me pude haber quedado aquí-dio Sakura mientras tomaba un poco de café-"

"Pues porque él no quiso, lo intentamos pero casi se provoca una guerra-dijo Tomoyo sonriente-"

"Y de cuando acá le obedecen"

"Pues se veía preocupado por ti, además no se separó ni un segundo por ti-dijo Tomoyo mientras veía las reacciones de Sakura-"

Sakura se sonrojó, y apartó la mirada. Tomoyo sonrió.

"Bueno mejor, me voy a bañar-dijo Sakura mientras recogía su plato-"

Sentir el agua correr por su cuerpo era algo relajante, cerró los ojos para poder concentrarse más en las sensaciones dejó que el agua corriera por su espalda tratando de quitar un poco de la tensión que sentía, salió quince minutos después. Se puso una blusa de tirantes, un bóxer(N/A de mujer aclaro) se amarró una toalla en el pelo se acostó en la cama y se quedó dormida.

Se despertó como a las tres de la tarde. Comió algo rápido ya que tenía que verse con Syaoran y como no sabía a qué hora decidió ir a su casa. Tocó la puerta.

"Hola Sakura-dijo Eriol sonriente-que ya nos extrañabas"

"Pues no, pero Syaoran me dijo que nos teníamos que ver para entrenar o algo así y como no sabía a qué hora decidí venir-dijo mientras se encogía de hombros-"

"Bueno pues pasa, aunque él está dormido si quieres lo despierto"

"No mejor lo hago yo-dijo mientras sonreía maléficamente le pagaría las que le debía-"

Se dirigió al cuarto de Syaoran, abrió la puerta despacio para que no se despertara. Entro de puntitas y cerró la puerta de la misma forma. Se acercó a la cama, y lo vio profundamente dormido sonrió inconscientemente, se veía lindo, pero decidió dejar ese pensamiento se acercó un poco más…

"¡¡¡¡¡¡Syaoran levántate, vamos flojo!!!!!!!!!!-gritaba mientras brincaba en la cama-vamos flojo"

Syaoran lanzó un bufido.

"Que no conoces la educación no puedes entrar al cuarto de alguien y despertarlo así-replicó mientras saltaba debido a los brincos de Sakura"

"Si la conozco pero ya llevaba mucho tiempo tocando no abriste así que decidí entras-dijo mientras seguía brincando-"

"Bueno ya no-dijo Syaoran mientras con un hábil movimiento hacia qué Sakura cayera en la cama-"

"Oye que agresivo-dijo mientras trataba de incorporarse, pero Syaoran se lo impidió empujándola para que cayera en la cama de nuevo-"

"Bueno ahora estamos a mano-dijo mientras se paraba-y que haces aquí que tan pronto y ya me extrañas"

"Eso quisieras, pero no recuerda que tú me dijiste que vinera en la tarde para entrenar, pero no me dijiste la hora"

"Cierto, bueno deja me baño y empezamos-dijo mientras se quitaba la camisa claro está a propósito-"

"Oye-dijo Sakura roja como tomate-espera a que salga"

Sakura salió dando un portazo, y se dirigió a la sala vio que Eriol veía tele así que se sentó junto de él.

"Que ves-dijo en cuanto se sentó-"

"Pues no hay nada bueno-dijo aburrido-"

"Mmm haber qué hora es-dijo Sakura-"

"Las cuatro"

"Te gustan las luchas-dijo Sakura-"

"Si claro me encantan-dijo Eriol emocionado-"

"En serio a mi también, pues mira cámbiale al 21 hoy pelea místico, rey misterio y los perros-dijo Sakura emocionada"

Eriol le cambio, y empezaron a ver la luchas se la estaban pasando bien.

"En serio, Místico está como quiere-dijo Sakura-"

"te diré, he visto mejores-dijo burló Eriol-"

"Ja, ja ja-rió Sakura-no manches que gay te escuchaste"

"Oye, oye-dijo Eriol fingiendo indignación, por reojo vio que Syaoran salía de su cuarto así que decidió molestarlo, por lo que se lanzo arriba de Sakura y le empezó a hacer cosquillas-"

"No Eriol, para ya no puedo más-escuchó que decía Sakura, frunció el cejo que demonios hacían esos dos.-"

"Eriol ya-dijo Sakura secándose las lagrimas, Eriol bajó la intensidad de las cosquillas-"

"Bueno perdón por interrumpir su jueguito-dijo Syaoran que había llegado hasta donde estaban, los miró enojados que hacia Eriol encima de Sakura-pero tenemos que entrenar"

"Bueno primito un poco de diversión no hace mal de vez en cuando-contestó Eriol mientras se quitaba de encima de Sakura y la ayudaba a pararse-"

"Bueno Eriol, nos vemos mejor nos vamos antes de que el ogro se enoje"

"A quién le dijiste ogro-dijo Syaoran enojado-"

"A nadie-le contestó a Sakura mientras le sonreía tiernamente-"

Syaoran se relajó al ver su sonrisa, y se dirigió con ella hacia la azotea.

"Y que es lo que vamos a hacer-dijo Sakura-"

"Pues vamos a ver s podemos despertar tus poderes-dijo mientras entraba a la azotea y le daba el paso a ella-"

"Y como vamos a hacer eso"

"Pues primero debemos acondicionarte físicamente-dijo mientras la veía de arriba abajo, se veía bien con esa blusa de tirantes y ese pants a la cadera-"

"Pues aunque no lo creas soy buena en deportes"

"Ya lo veremos y dime alguna vez has practicado artes marciales"

Sakura había practicado bueno su padre la había obligado.

"Bueno es obvio que no-dijo Syaoran mientras le miraba con incredulidad-"

Sakura lo miró burlonamente, dejaría que pensara eso.

"Bueno veremos tus reflejos-dijo mientras le daba una patada no muy fuerte para ver si la esquivaba, y lo hizo Syaoran se quedó sorprendido-"

"Es todo lo que puedes hacer-dijo burlonamente Sakura-"

"Espera preciosa y veraz"

Syaoran empezó con algunos golpes, que Sakura esquivaba fácilmente, luego empezó con unos golpes más difíciles era una pelea interesante ninguno de los dos daba su brazo a torcer, Sakura no atacaba pero cuando lo hizo mandó muy lejos a Syaoran.

"Vaya quién lo diría-dijo sonriendo-"

Siguieron la pelea hasta que Sakura le dio un golpe a Syaoran y lo tiró al piso se puso encima de él e hiso como si le fuera a pegar.

"No me juzgues tan a la ligera-dijo Sakura con la respiración entrecortada, y viéndolo a los ojos-"

"Lo siento-dijo mientras la tomaba de la cadera y se impulsaba para sentarse de tal forma que Syaoran quedaba sentando y Sakura sentada en sus piernas-"

"Eres buena, muy buena y ya que vimos que si tienes condición pasemos al siguiente paso"

Ella asintió y al ver en la posición e que se encontraba se paró rápidamente.

"Bueno ahora haremos algunos ejercicios para que puedas liberar tu poder"

"Ok"

"Primero siéntate, relájate y concéntrate en lo que sientes"

Sakura hizo lo que Syaoran le indicó.

"No siento nada-dijo haciendo un puchero-"

"Que querías que a la primera-viendo su puchero que le parecía encantador"

"Pues si ¿no?"

"Creo que esto nos llevará un poco de tiempo"

"Mmm, o sea que ya podemos descansar"

"Creo que si ya llevamos como dos hora entrenando y es mucho para ser tu primera vez"

"Bueno como digas-dijo acostándose en el piso y mirando hacia el cielo miró la luna que se alzaba imponente en el cielo, sonrió-"

Syaoran la contemplaba vio su sonrisa y el sonrió involuntariamente.

"Es hermoso-dijo Sakura-me encanta observar el cielo se me hace inmenso, inexplicable"

"Tienes razón-dijo Syaoran mientras se sentaba junto de ella-"

"Me siento tan tranquila cuando lo veo a veces siento que me llama"

Sakura cerró los ojos y Syaoran la observó, se había quedado dormida, la cargó y cuando lo hizo pasó sus pequeños brazos por su cuello para acomodarse mejor, puso su cabeza en su pecho Syaoran no pudo evitar que su corazón latiera rápidamente la contempló se veía hermosa con la luz de la luna bañando su cara dándole un aspecto de lo que era un ángel. Bajo las escaleras cuidadosamente para que no se pegara, llegó al departamento de ella tocó pero nadie abrió así que conjuró un pequeño hechizo y la puerta se abrió. No sabía donde era su recamara pero no le fue difícil encontrarla ya que tenía unas letras grandes que decía SAKURA. Entró y se sorprendió era un cuarto muy bonito pintado en varios tonos de rosado, su cama era una queen size (N/A no King no crean que lo escribí mal, es la que está antes de la King :P) que tenía unas sabanas de color blanco haciendo juego con la pequeña mesa que se encontraba junto, la acomodó en la cama la tapó y la contempló, cuando le había dicho su madre que tenía que cuidar a una jovencita se imaginó a otra persona no a ella que era tan… bueno Sakura era tan Sakura había sentido algo especial cuando la vio no pudo evitar decirle que la había buscado durante tanto tiempo, no sabía porque le había dicho eso pero en ese momento lo había sentido, Sakura suspiró y se acomodó y cuando lo hizo un tirante le resbaló por su piel Syaoran le recorrió el cuerpo con la mirada, era perfecta bueno por lo menos para él, cuando iba subirle el tirante se detuvo en algo una marca, eran como dos s entrelazadas cerca de su corazón pero no le sorprendió eso sino que él también la tenía se tocó el pecho, mejor no pensar en eso ahora, la miró una vez más y salió de ahí.

Sueño Sakura….

_Sakura se encontraba en un lugar lúgubre, si conociera el infierno podría decir que era algo como aquél lugar. Ella se encontraba abrazando a alguien, alguien que sangraba profundamente tenía la cara llena de dolor pero aun así la miraba con amor ella lloraba incontrolable sintiendo por primera vez dolor, soledad, se acercaba a los labios de aquél joven, lo besaba con infinita ternura despidiéndose de él, ella se encontraba con su cuerpo lastimado pero en ese momento el dolor físico era lo de menos, miraba una vez más al joven que sostenía en sus brazos, miraba a su alrededor y veía a personas conocidas tiradas sobre charcos de sangre soltaba un grito de dolor y una alas blancas salían de su espalda, encaraba a alguien…._

Fin sueño…

Y despertaba, estaba sobresaltaba tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas no recordaba lo que había soñado pero lo único que sabía era que dolía. Miró su reloj era cuarto para las seis, se levantó y empezó su rutina de siempre…

Llegó a la escuela, se sentía muy triste aun por ese sueño. Vio a sus amigos hablando afuera de su salón y no pudo evitar soltara una lagrima, la limpió qué demonios le pasaba se acercó a ellos y los saludo, entro al salón dejó sus cosas y salió con ellos, cuando iba saliendo choco con alguien para variar pensó…

"Vaya porque no ves por donde andas, voy a pensar que te gusta chocar conmigo-dijo burlón Syaoran-"

Sakura lo miró y sintió un dolor indescriptible y sin poder controlarlo empezó a llorar no sabía porque lo hacía pero cuando vio sus ojos recordó las emociones que había experimentado en su sueño. Syaoran la vio sorprendido no le había dicho algo que no le dijera antes, no sabía que había hecho mal lo único que sabía era que no le gustaba ver llorar a Sakura se acerco a ella…

"Oye, perdón por lo que dije o si te hice algo-dijo apenado-se que a ustedes las mujeres cada mes se ponen sensibles así que si estas en esos momentos difíciles prometo no molestarte"

Sakura seguía llorando pero sonrió…

"No seas idiota Syaoran-dijo secándose las lagrimas-ni yo misma se porque lloro solo te vi y…-dijo empezando a llorar de nuevo-"

"bueno se que no soy un papasote(N/A guapo) pero no es para tanto-dijo tratando de hacerla sonreír-"

"Bueno eso lo sabemos todos-dijo mientras respiraba hondo, sonreía-"

"Eso ya no llores-dijo mientras le secaba las lagrimas-"

"estas bien Sakurita-dijo Kero mientras quitaba a Syaoran de un empujón-que te hizo ese insensible"

"Nada Kero-dijo Sakura sintiéndose un poco mejor-"

"Lo que seas me lo puedes contar si te hace algo ese mocoso tu dime y conocerá el poder del guerrero del sol"

"A quién le llamas mocoso-dijo Syaoran con una venita en su frente-"

"Pues a el único que veo aquí"

"Bueno ya no se peleen, Kero-dijo mirándolo-Syaoran no me hizo nada sólo que lo vi y me dio mucha tristeza"

"Pues si el tipo está para llorar pero no es para tanto"

"Que dijiste wero desabrido-peleó Syaoran mientras se acercaba amenazantemente a Kero-"

"A quién le dijiste desabrido-dijo kero mirándolo con odio-"

"Ya chicos no se pelee-dijo Sakura que se había puesto en medio de los dos-"

Los dos se voltearon con los brazos cruzados.

"Mejor olvidemos esto y entremos al salón"

Las clases pasaron sin mayor precedente, Syaoran había mirado con odio a Kero todo el tiempo y viceversa.

"Bueno ya dejen esa caras-trato de conciliar Sakura mientras caminaba a la salida-"

Syaoran miró feo a Kero por última vez.

"Nos vemos en la tarde- Syaoran se despidió mientras se dirigía a su departamento-como a las seis"

"Bueno-dijo Sakura-nos vemos al rato-"

"NO me gusta ese mocoso me cae mal-dijo Kero con cara de niño chiquito-"

"No seas malo ni siquiera lo conoces, además no es tan mala persona, es un poco engreído pero nada más-dijo Sakura sonriente-"

"Si tu lo dices-dijo Kero viendo por última vez en dónde Syaoran había desaparecido"

* * *

Sakura se había pasado las últimas semanas entre exámenes y las prácticas con Syaoran, cada vez eran más duras pero por lo menos ya sabía que podía manejar el aire, al agua, el fuego y la tierra, todos los días terminaba muerta de cansancio. El continuo contacto con Syaoran había provocado que se llevarán mejor, por lo menos ya se molestaban con afecto(N/A ¬.¬ aja) los chicos ya se llevaban un poco mejor con Eriol y Syaoran, su prima seguía renuente a entablar una relación con Eriol, ella argumentaba que era porque el tipo era un pesado pero a pesar de ser despistada podía ver las miradas que se daban cuando pensaba que nadie los veía algo le decía que terminarían juntos. Su padre la había visitado, y no le había podido sacar de qué se trataba ese pacto que la involucraba a ella y a Syaoran.

"Oye Syaoran, que poderes manejas tú-dijo Sakura que se encontraba recostada en la gran cama de Syaoran (Últimamente se la pasaba mucho ahí)-siempre manejamos lo mío pero y tu"

"Pues-dijo mientras volteaba a verla, se encontraba viendo la ciudad por la ventana-manejo los mismo que tú, y me faltan muchos por descubrir, pero eso lo descubriremos juntos"

"Mmm-dijo Sakura mientras lo observaba fijamente-y por qué los dos juntos, digo no entiendo mucho cual es la insistencia de que entrenemos juntos y eso"

"Para serte sincero tampoco se, mi madre fue clara en sus instrucciones pero no me dijo en si el por qué"

"Qué raro, pero mejor dejemos de pensar en eso y vamos a dar una vuelta a la plaza-dijo Sakura sonriente-"

"¿A la plaza? Eso es muy de niña-dijo Syaoran enarcando una ceja-además tenemos que entrenar"

"Vamos Syao no seas malo, hemos entrenado mucho últimamente además hoy es domingo no seas ogro"

Syaoran enarcó una ceja "Vamos-dijo pero cuando vio que Sakura se levantaba se apresuró a decir-con la condición de que no me digas ogro"

Sakura lo pensó un poco "Bueno"

Syaoran sonrió triunfante y los dos se dirigieron a la plaza.

"Y que vamos a hacer-dijo Syaoran una vez que entraron"

"Pues quiero comprar ropa y ya que estamos aquí comprar un nuevo cartucho para mi impresora"

"Lo segundo me parece bien, pero ropa-dijo poniendo cara de aburrimiento-es mucho para mi"

"NO seas payaso, ven-Sakura jaló a Syaoran a una tienda de ropa-"

"No juegues Sakura, eres algo así como una compradora compulsiva-dijo Syaoran que tenía como diez bolsas en cada mano-"

"Claro que no, pero la mayoría de mi ropa se ha estropeado gracias a ti"

"Se puede decir que es mi castigo"

"Pues si así lo quiere ver-dijo Sakura mientras se encogía de hombros"

"Y que más vamos a hacer-dijo Syaoran mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas de la plaza-"

"Pues no se me ocurre nada más, si quieres ya nos podemos ir"

Los dos se dirigieron a la salida, Sakura miró al cielo y pudo percibir algo muchas veces había tenido esta sensación pero a ciencia cierta no sabía de que se trataba. Miró a Syaoran y vio que miraba a todos lado con el cejo fruncido.

"Que pasó-preguntó Sakura-"

"Algo no anda bien, lo mejor será que nos apresuremos a llegar el edifico-dijo Syaoran casi corriendo-"

Faltaba muy poco para llegar al edificio, pero antes de entrar apareció una figura imponente delante de los dos. No la veían bien pero se podía distinguir unos ojos rojos característicos de un demonio, les sonrió maléficamente. Syaoran se puso instintivamente delante de Sakura, que aparentemente estaba en shock.

"Sakura-dijo Syaoran susurrando-ten cuidado cuando te diga entras al edificio, no te perseguirá"

Sakura estaba viendo fijamente al demonio, esos ojos le daban mucho miedo y de repente como si un haz de luz entrara a su mente recordó el día que la habían atacado, esa presencia era la misma que había sentido ese día. Dio un paso hacia atrás, empezando a temblar.

"Sakura-la llamaba Syaoran, pero al ver que no le contestaba volteó a verla estaba muy pálida, estaba temblando-Sakura tranquila no te puede hacer nada"

"Es el-dijo Sakura en u hilo de voz-el me atacó ese día"

"Estas segura"

"Si jamás olvidare este sentimiento de miedo"

El demonio rió ante la confesión.

"Vaya princesa yo pensé que era más valiente-dijo con una voz grave –"

Se hizo un silencio, en el que Syaoran se acercó a Sakura.

"Tranquila no pasará nada-dijo mientras la miraba fijamente a la cara-"

"Como estás tan seguro joven mago-dijo burlón el demonio-pero que descortés soy, me presentaré-dio un paso a la luz y se puedo ver, era alto tenía un aspecto temible contrario a lo que se pensaría de un demonio, era de forma humana con uno ojos que mostraban odio, y sonreía juguetonamente tenía una pequeña insignia en la frente en forma de luna invertida de color negro y estaba vestido con una gabardina negra tenía una bola de cristal en la mano que paseaba por sus manos una y otra vez-soy Kyoga soy un demonio de clase uno, y he venido para matarte-dijo mirando a Sakura"

Sakura tembló, si la había atacado una vez que no podría hacer ahora.

"No fanfarronees-dijo Syaoran mirándolo fijamente-"

"No lo hago-dijo mientras daba un paso hacia delante"

Syaoran se puso en posición de combate. Sakura parecía seguir en trance.

"crees que puedes vencerme-dijo mientras lo miraba despectivamente-ni siquiera has podido despertar al cien tus poderes y con esta ayuda-miró a Sakura-no creo que lo hagas pronto"

"Deja de decir estupideces, y mejor pelea que no fue eso a lo que viniste"

Kyoga rió y se puso también en posición de combate. Syaoran atacó, Kyoga contraatacó Syaoran con un hábil movimiento logró esquivarlo. Después de una larga lucha cuerpo a cuerpo empezaron el ataque mágico.

"Syaoran, Syaoran-dijo Kyoga mientras esquivaba su ataque-no aprendes, con estos poderes tan insignificantes no le harías ni un rasguño al jefe"

"Deja de hablar y pelea-dijo Syaoran respirando entrecortadamente-"

"Como digas"

Kyoga atacó a Syaoran lanzándolo al suelo, el ataque fue muy fuerte por lo que tardó en levantarse cuando lo hizo pudo ver que tenía un brazo lastimado, sangraba.

"Syaoran-gritó Sakura aterrada-"

"Estoy bien-trató de tranquilizarla-no te preocupes mejor entra al edificio no puede entrar"

Sakura se dirigió al edificio pero el demonio avanzó hacia ella, se detuvo enfrente de ella y le sonrió burlonamente le lanzó un ataque pero este nunca llego a ella Syaoran se había puesto en medio.

"Syaoran-dijo Sakura esta vez llorando-estas bien"

Lo agarró de la cara y vio que estaba inconsciente. Una tristeza la embargo, miró con odio al demonio. Kyoga la observaba sonrientemente y lo único que pensaba era que esta tarea había sido más fácil de lo planeado, se preparaba para ver lanzar un ataque cuando vio que de Sakura salía una luz brillante, su asustó y dio un paso hacia atrás salía un poder inmenso de ella. Sakura se levantó y depositó a Syaoran con cuidado a un lado, se acercó al demonio.

"No te lo voy a perdonar"

"No me digas y que piensas hacer-daba un paso atrás cada vez que ella daba uno hacia delante-"

Alzó una mano y pronunció unas palabras una luz de color blanca salió de su mano y se dirigió al demonio sin darle tiempo de que reaccionará. Syaoran despertó y vio una luz muy brillante, se tocó su brazo le dolía mucho se incorporó poco a poco, buscó a Sakura por todos lados, se quedó sorprendido cuando vio a Sakura con semejante poder. El ataque llegó a Kyoga…

"Esto no se quedará así pronto vendrán más-fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer-"

Sakura salió del trance y se desmayó. Syaoran se acercó tan rápidamente como su cuerpo lastimado lo dejó. La examinó no había sufrido daño alguno, pero había perdido mucho poder, con un último esfuerzo la cargó e hizo un hechizo para que parecieran en su departamento.

Eriol se encontraba un poco preocupado, algo no anda bien su primo había salido y no regresaba y ese sexto sentido le decía que tuviera precaución. Estuvo esperando mucho tiempo, había sentido un poder muy grande y había estado a punto de salir a ver de qué se trataba pero si pasará algo malo la barrera se activaría dando aviso a todos. Cuando sus nervios no pudieron más y estaba a punto de salir una luz verde iluminó el departamento, trayendo consigo a dos individuos.

"Syaoran por Dios que pasó-dijo mientras se acercaba a él y le quitaba a Sakura-"

"Nos atacaron-fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que el dolor, el agotamiento y la pérdida de sangre lo terminarán por vencer-"

Eriol recostó a Sakura en la habitación de Syaoran, la había examinado y al ver que no tenía ninguna herida se dirigió con su primo, a él lo recostó en su cuarto, le estaba constando mucho trabajo sanarlo no sabía que curar primero estaba muy lastimado, por lo que decidió ir por ayuda una vez que parara la hemorragia, y la única persona que lo podía ayudar era Tomoyo…

Tomoyo se encontraba en su departamento con esa sensación de angustia, Sakura no llegaba y lo cierto es que estaba con Syaoran que era un excelente mago y no dejaría que nada le pasara, pero no algo no estaba bien. Estaba sentada en la sala de su departamento, estaba tan concentrada que cuando Eriol apareció delante de ella dio un salto.

"Que no sabes que hay puertas-dijo enojada-"

"Si pero esto es una emergencia"

Tomoyo lo miró y se exaltó cuando vio que estaba cubierto de sangre. Se incorporó rápidamente y se acercó a él.

"Por Dios que paso Eriol"

"Vaya ya sé que hacer para que me prestes atención-dijo burlón"

"No seas estúpido"

"Tienes razón-dijo serio-no es momento para bromas, necesito que me ayudes-respiró hondo esto iba a ser difícil-atacaron a Sakura y a Syaoran"

Tomoyo abrió sus hermosos ojos amatistas de par en par, dejando ver preocupación en ellos.

"Como están, que pasó, en dónde están, están bien-dijo histéricamente-"

"Si, están bien, bueno por lo menos Sakura Syaoran está muy lastimado no puedo curarlo solo"

Los dos se dirigieron al departamento que compartían el ojiazul y el ambarino. Tomoyo y Eriol concentraron todas sus fuerzas para sanarlo una vez que terminaron se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

Bueno los dejo con esto y para los fanaticos de ExT el prox cap. habrá algunas escenas no s elo pierdan :) 


	6. ¿Prometida?

Helloito, les dejo este cap. Espero les guste…. Nos leemos pronto…

* * *

Tomoyo se despertó como a las dos de la mañana, se sentía muy débil se iba a incorporar pero no pudo ya que tenía una fuerza en su cintura que no dejaba que se moviera, en la oscuridad del cuarto trato de fijar su mirada en su cintura y vio un brazo alrededor de ella se extraño se giró (N/A estaban en un sillón) y quedó de frente con el dueño de ese brazo que estaba profundamente dormido, sonrió al ver a Eriol tranquilo, trató de zafarse del abrazo del ojiazul pero no pudo a cada intento que hacia el la abrazaba más, pero tenía que levantarse para avisarles a los demás lo del ataque. Hizo un último intento pero sólo logró que Eriol despertara y fijara sus ojos azules en sus amatistas.

"Pasa algo-preguntó adormilado-"

"Pues si resulta que no me puedo mover-dijo mientras tocaba su brazo para que viera a lo que se refería-"

"Y para que te quieres mover-contestó Eriol acercándose más a ella-"

"Tengo que avisarles a los demás-contestó nerviosa ante la proximidad del mago-"

"Hazlo mañana, tengo sueño y estoy cansado-dijo para recargar su cabeza en la cabeza del ángel de mirada amatista"

Tomoyo enarcó una ceja "Sabes yo también y además eso a mí que, eso no es motivo para que no me sueltes"

"Claro que si mi pequeña Tomoyo, si te vas de mi lado no podré descansar bien-dijo mientras cerraba los ojos otra vez se abandonaba a los brazos de Morfeo-"

Si hubiera sido cualquier otro Tomoyo lo habría mandado mucho a… pero no era Eriol así que convino por no alegar y se quedó dormida…

El día amaneció nublado con la promesa de que en cualquier momento Zeus dejaría que la ciudad cayera en su poder… en un cuarto oscuro una persona dormía, se veía intranquila se podía ver su cara llena de turbación, respiraba agitadamente se despertó sobresaltada bañada en sudor que se confundía con sus lagrimas…

"Syaoran-gritó Sakura, miró hacia todos lados, reconoció el lugar el cuarto de Syaoran, se trató de levantar pero se sentía muy débil, respiró muy hondo y se logró levantar lo buscó con la mirada recordaba a la perfección lo que pasó salió del cuarto al ver que no estaba ahí… salió a la sala el departamento estaba en silencio miró al piso y pudo ver sangre en ella un nudo se le formó en la garganta y unas ganas tremendas de ver a Syaoran la invadieron, revisó todo el departamento le desesperación le estaba ganando al ver que no estaba, se tranquilizó y al final del pasillo vio una habitación se dirigió a ella, y lo vio sus hermosas esmeraldas se llenaron de lagrimas…"

Tomoyo se despertó al escuchar unos leves sollozos, abrió los ojos y la misma imagen de la noche anterior la invadió Eriol profundamente dormido, volteó y vio a Sakura de rodillas en la puerta y esta vez sin importar lo bien que se sintiera en brazos de Eriol, un momento en que momento llegó ese pensamiento a mi cabeza, más bien sin importar que se enojara se levantó abruptamente despertando al ojiazul.

"Sakurita estas bien-dijo una vez que llegó hacia donde estaba, la abrazó-"

Sakura se aferró a su prima "Es mi culpa-dijo entre sollozos-si no hubiera sido tan débil no estaría así"

"Tranquila no pasa nada, él está bien un poco débil pero bien-Tomoyo le sonrió tiernamente"

"No Tommy es mi culpa, el me dijo que corriera…pero no puede tenía mucho miedo"

"Tranquila Sakura-dijo Eriol desde el sillón-el estará bien además es comprensible no estás familiarizada con este tipo de cosas"

"Eriol tiene razón, ven-dijo levantándola y dirigiéndose al sillón, empujó a Eriol y la sentó-"

"Bueno me supongo que tienen hambre, me doy un baño y prepararé el desayuno"

"Que fue lo que pasó Sakurita-dijo Tomoyo una vez que Eriol salió-"

"No quiero hablar de eso ahorita, mejor avísale a los demás"

Tomoyo asintió y salió para dejar a Sakura sola con Syaoran. Sakura se acercó a la cama donde estaba dormido, le pasó la mano por su cara lo observó tenía varias heridas en el cuerpo se veía un poco pálido, vio su brazo que se encontraba vendado lo tocó y Syaoran protestó…

"Perdón-dijo Sakura con sus ojos aun con lágrimas-"

"No te preocupes-contestó el ambarino con voz débil-"

Sakura estalló en llanto de nuevo. Syaoran tomó su mano y la acarició

"Todo está bien-dijo sonriente-"

"Cómo demonios vas a estar bien, mírate ni siquiera puedes moverte y todo es por mí culpa, perdón por ser tan débil"

A Syaoran se le partía el corazón de verla así. Estiró su mano y le acarició la cara secando sus lágrimas.

"No es tu culpa, te faltaba entrenamiento además no eres tan débil al fin y acabo tu lo derrotaste"

"Ja, si como no"

"En serio, recuerda… y cuando desperté estabas atacándolo"

"No lo recuerdo sólo recuerdo que te desmayaste y de ahí nada más"

"Qué raro, pero no te mortifiques, me repondré"

Sakura poco a poco dejó de llorar. Lo miró y recordó que cuando pensó que lo perdía un vacio había embargado todo su ser. Pero por qué sentía eso, más bien que sentía por Syaoran Li…

Se quedó con él un rato haciéndole compañía hasta que se quedó dormido, salió de la habitación para encontrarse con sus amigos con semblante preocupado que la verla le sonrieron…

"Sakurita estas bien-dijo kero mientras la abrazaba-"

"Si Kero, me siento un poco cansada pero bien"

"Por qué no nos llamaste-dijo Yue serio, pero a la vez preocupado-"

Sakura agachó la cabeza, no los había llamado por la misma razón que no había ayudado a Syaoran era una cobarde…

"Ya déjenla-dijo Yuki tranquilamente-ya habrá tiempo para ver eso, mejor dinos como está Syaoran"

"Mejor-dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón más cercano-"

"Bueno, bueno después de una noche llena de emociones fuertes lo mejor para recuperarse es un desayuno completo-dijo Eriol mientras los invitaba a pasar a la mesa-"

Todos se levantaron, Sakura casi no comió, se disculpó y se fue a bañar necesitaba una ducha caliente…

Se fue a su departamento, preparó el baño y entró disfrutando de la sensación de bienestar que proporcionaban las gotas a presión a su cansado cuerpo, cerró los ojos las imágenes de los días pasados con Syaoran invadieron su mente una lagrima resbaló por su mejilla confundiéndose con el agua de la regadera, no sabía qué era lo que pasaba su corazón latía con fuerza al estar junto a él, nunca le había pasado sus relaciones anteriores fueron lo que se puede decir locura adolescente pero ahora las cosas cambiaban, los sentimientos que Syaoran despertaba en ella eran desconocidos y por ende tenía miedo…salió de la ducha secó su cuerpo, se miró al espejo ningún rasguño sin embargo Syaoran había sufrido el mayor daño al recibir el ataque que era para ella, se cambió se puso unos pants una sudadera rosada, se recostó en su cama miraba a la ventana que estaba cubierta por la lluvia cerró los ojos y un pensamiento invadió su cabeza antes de dormirse entrenaría para ser más fuerte por qué lo haría simple estaba enamorada de Syaoran …

"Eriol-llamó el joven castaño-"

"Que pasó- el ojiazul que se encontraba leyendo un libro-"

"No sé si pueda con esto, los demonios son más fuertes de lo que pensé, no sé si pueda protegerla"

"Claro que podrás-dijo Eriol que se acercaba a la cama donde estaba su amigo-es algo que está predestinado"

"Pero qué demonios es el destino, para mi es solo una excusa para no afrontar lo que tienes delante de ti"

"Puede ser primito, pero recuerda que no existen las casualidades sólo las inevitable…"

Se hizo un silencio…

"Pero regresando al tema original, por lo que me cuentas Sakura logró despertar sus poderes y eso ya es bueno"

"Pues si pero el problema es que ella no se acuerda-dijo Syaoran mientras se acomodaba en la cama para quedar sentado-"

"Eso es raro, que fue lo que despertó sus poderes-comentó Eriol tocándose la barbilla-"

"Y hablando de despertar-dijo Syaoran con mirada juguetona- en la madrugada desperté y pude ver que te encontrabas con muy buena compañía"

"Pues si la verdad es que la compañía fue buena"

"Ya le dijiste lo que sientes-dijo Syaoran al ver que Tomoyo entraba a la recamara-"

"Ja, si como no, que le diría oye Tomoyo déjame decirte que desde que te vi no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, me traes como un idiota y me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad"

"Eso sería bueno-dijo Syaoran sonriendo-tu qué piensas Tomoyo"

Eriol se aclaró la garganta ya le pagaría su primo esta…

"Pues que si no fuera tan infantil le daría esa oportunidad-dijo Tomoyo sonrojada-"

Syaoran le hizo una señal para que se acercara a ella, quién lo diría él dándole consejos a su primo… Eriol se acercó a Tomoyo le dijo que si podían hablar y ella le dijo que sí los dos salieron de la habitación…cuando Syaoran se quedó solo su mirada se hizo triste, a él le gustaría encontrar a esa persona, bueno ya la había encontrado pero las cosas no estaba tan fáciles, suspiró y miró a la ventana podía verse que afuera azotaba una horrible tormenta, suspiró si tan sólo Sakura le diera la oportunidad…pero no ella sólo lo veía como un amigo más…sonrío tristemente si tenía que estar con ella así, no le importaba con eso bastaba estar a su lado y protegerla…

Eriol se encontraba muy nervioso nunca había estado en una situación así, bueno si pero Tomoyo era diferente a las demás…

"Mira Eriol-se aventuró a decir Tomoyo-tu me gustas, nos parecemos mucho y si me gustaría intentar algo contigo…"

"Pero…-dijo Eriol-"

"No quiero que juegues conmigo, se que eres conocido por ser muy mujeriego no tengo problema con las chavas con las que anduviste pero si respétame"

Eriol la miró, en este momento se arrepintió por no poder decir que no…

"Mira Tomoyo, sé que no soy un santo pero dame le oportunidad de demostrarte la persona que hay dentro de mi"

Tomoyo sonrió sabía que aunque quisiera no podría decirle que no, lo supo desde el primer día en que lo vio…

---Flash back---

_Tomoyo se encontraba platicando con una de sus amigas…_

"_Oye Tommy ya te enteraste que entrará un nuevo chico a la carrera"_

"_Si Chiharu es lo que he escuchado, pero la verdad eso ni me va ni me viene"_

"_Oh vamos no me digas que no te intriga saber quién es-dijo Chiharu sonriente"_

_A Tomoyo si le intrigaba pero algo le decía que no sería un encuentro cualquiera…_

"_Mira ahí viene-dijo Chiharu mientras señalaba a un joven guapo-"_

_Tomoyo lo examinó era muy guapo, tenía los ojos azules, el pelo negro con leves destellos azules era alto de piel nívea tenía una mirada misteriosa que contrastaba con su sonrisa juguetona, el joven pasó delante de ella y se detuvo, la volteó a ver sus miradas se encontraron y susurro…_

"_Por fin nos vemos"_

_Y pasó de largo, Tomoyo se sonrojo eso no era algo fácil en ella, pero lo que más la había puesto nerviosa fue esa mirada profunda que podía traspasar sus defensas sin ningún problema, además de que podía sentir una presencia no humana, tal vez ese tipo no era de confiar…_

_Tiempo después…_

"_Por qué me huyes-dijo Eriol que se acercó a Tomoyo, estaba sentada debajo de un árbol, Tomoyo despejó su mirada del libro que leía y lo miró-"_

"_No te huyo, no tendría por qué-dio mientras recogía sus cosas y se paraba-"_

"_Ves me huyes"_

"_Sólo recogía mis cosas-Tomoyo se paró y Eriol aprovechó pata acorralarla contra el árbol-"_

_Se miraron, Eriol le recorrió el rostro de Tomoyo, prestándole atención a sus labios… Tomoyo se dio cuenta, y como un instinto primitivo si así lo quieren llamar les pasó la lengua, haciendo que Eriol tomará esa señal como una invitación, se acercó a ellos, pero Tomoyo se escapó de su aprisionamiento._

"_No te me acerques-dijo sonrojada, con la respiración entrecortada y sobre todo con ese sentimiento miedo…miedo porque desde que lo vio supo que le daría problemas…"_

---Fin flash back---

Eriol esperaba su respuesta, pero Tomoyo parecía vivir en su propio mundo…Tomoyo salió de su trance, miró a Eriol que estaba muy nervioso.

"está bien, intentémoslo-dijo Tomoyo son una tímida sonrisa-"

Eriol sonrió de oreja a oreja, se acercó a ella y la besó…

Sakura se dirigía al departamento de Syaoran, la ducha la había relajado y había podido desahogar su sufrimiento, y como el fénix (claro que a excepción del fuego) ella había renacido después de la ducha, renació para darse cuenta de que estaba enamorada de un hombre que sólo la ve como una compromiso que cumplir por encargo de su madre.

Llegó al departamento, estaba a punto de tocar peor se dio cuenta de que estaba abierto, entró y una sonrisa se formo en su cara, al ver a su prima y a Eriol besándose de una forma muy, pero muy ¿tierna?…carraspeó un poco para que se dieran cuenta que ya no se encontraban solos…

Eriol se separó de Tomoyo al escuchar el no muy oportuno sonido de Sakura…

"Sakura-dijo Tomoyo con la respiración entrecortada y con las mejillas sonrojadas-"

"Perdón por interrumpir-dijo con una sonrisa burlona-"

"No te preocupes-dijo Eriol mientras se acomodaba la playera-me supongo que viniste a ver a Syaoran…"

Sakura borró su sonrisa y un leve sonrojo se asomó en sus mejillas, asintió y se dirigió al cuarto de Syaoran…

Eriol volteó a ver a su ahora novia y le sonrió complismente, y los dos dijeron al mismo tiempo…

"Algún día se darán cuenta"

Los dos suspiraron y se sentaron a ver la tele…

Sakura entro al cuarto de Syaoran sin hacer mucho ruido tenía miedo de despertarlo, se acerco a su cama y se sentó en un sillón que estaba cerca de ahí, Syaoran estaba acostado de lado, tenía su respiración muy pausada, se acercó a acomodarle un travieso mechón que le caía por su cara, pero se le olvidó una regla importante no acercarse a un mago mientras duerme, y en menos de un minuto estuvo debajo del cuerpo de Syaoran con una espada, que por cierto nunca había visto, en su garganta…

"Soy yo-dijo en un hilo de voz-Sakura"

"Lo sé perdón-dijo mientras quitaba la espada de su garganta pero no de encima de ella-recuerda que no debes de acercarte a un mago mientras duerme, mis sentidos están al máximo."

"Perdón, lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez que se me ocurra ver como estas-dijo con su ya característico humor-"

Syaoran rió, y se acercó a ella hasta tocar su frente con la de ella.

"Por qué eres tan…tan tú"

"Perdón, por ser tan yo…-dijo Sakura un poco nerviosa ante la proximidad del castaño-"

Syaoran sonrió, esa en una respuesta común en ella, la tomo de las mejillas, y la besó, no sabía por qué lo había hecho bueno si la quería y en ese momento lo único que quiso fue sentirse más cerca de ella. Sakura al principió se quedó estupefacta pero pronto olvidó eso y se abandonó a la suave caricia que le daban los labios de Syaoran a los suyos, le pasó los brazos por el cuello, tratando de acercarlo más a ella. Se separaron por un poco de oxigeno, se miraron a los ojos, no necesitaron palabras sus miradas expresaban todos lo que sentían y ellos no se atrevían a decir. Está vez Sakura tomó la iniciativa y capturó sus labios. Se separaron de nuevo por aire…

"Por qué lo haces-peguntó Sakura casi sin aliento-"

Syaoran la miró y sólo sonrió.

"Desde que te vi sabía que había algo especial en ti, entre más te conocía más deseaba estar junto a ti, no sé qué me pasa si estas feliz yo lo estoy, si estas triste yo hago lo posible para que regrese tu sonrisa"

"¿Cómo debo de interpretar esto?-preguntó Sakura con confusión-"

"No sé pequeña, no sé-dijo mientras suspiraba y la besaba de nuevo-"

Pero se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar alboroto afuera. De pronto se escuchó una grito, Syaoran se quedó perplejo no podía ser…

"Syaoran-dijo la voz que irrumpió en el habitación-"

"Me…Meiling que haces aquí-dijo Syaoran en algo así como anonadado-"

"Cómo que, qué hago aquí vine a ayudarte, no puedo dejar que algo le pase a mi primo, y prometido favorito"

Sakura que se encontraba debajo de Syaoran al escuchar esto se sintió confundida para qué decirle todo eso si él estaba comprometido, era lo mismo de siempre sólo les interesaba jugar sin querer una lagrima resbaló de sus hermosos ojos esmeralda…Syaoran pensaba que estaba soñando, lo único que le faltaba Meiling dando de vueltas por ahí, vigilándolo miró a Sakura y se quedó sin voz estaba llorando, lo qué faltaba que pensara que era una broma todo lo que le había dicho, pero antes de que dijera algo Sakura habló…

"Creo que ya te divertiste mucho conmigo, así que por qué no me dejas ir-dijo con voz apagada-"

"Sakura no…-pero no dio tiempo Sakura lo empujó y se paró de la cama-"

* * *

No todo en la vida es dulzura... me querrán matar lo sé pero es por el bien de la historia :P, por lo menors a eriol y Tomoyo les va bien eso ya es una ventaja no lo creen jajajaj... por fa dejen RR... no leemos pronto... 


	7. Enredo

Hola queridos y queridas lectoras...cómo ya les he dicho la inspiración me ha abandonado, espero que mi muso regrese jajajaja, sin emargo tengo los suf caps, para no dejarlos en suspenso, espero que regrese pronto...bueno dejemos mis problems y pasemos a el chap...por cierto gracias a todos lo que deja, dejaron y dejaran RR :P...

ya saben RR

* * *

Sakura se dirigió a la puerta y una vez que llegó ahí le regaló una sonrisa a Meiling a modo de saludo y salió de ahí…

Syaoran frunció el seño, y miró a Meiling muy enojado…

"¿qué haces aquí?-reclamó casi gritando-"

"O vamos primo no te enojes yo no sabía que ya tenías conquista por acá-dijo Meiling tranquilamente-"

Syaoran suspiró, las cosas se pondrían muy feo…

"Sakura que pasó-preguntó Tomoyo desde el sofá-"

"Nada Tommy-trató de sonreír, no quería preocupar más a los demás-voy al depa creo que necesito un momento sola"

Tomoyo miró a su prima algo no andaba bien, iba a ir tras ella cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba de la mano…

"Déjala si es está así por lo que creo lo mejor será dejarla sola, es algo que tienen que arreglar ella y mi primo-dijo Eriol-"

Tomoyo sonrió tal vez Eriol tenía razón…

Sakura llegó a su departamento, entro y se recargo en la puerta suspiró profundamente¿por qué a ella?, agachó la cabeza y la alzó de nuevo para dar un grito(N/A es bueno hacer eso descargas muchas emociones)…

"Vaya sigues siendo un monstruo"

Sakura miró a la persona que estaba enfrente de ella, sonrió y se lanzó a sus brazos…

"Hermano, que haces aquí"

"Vine a cuidarte no me queda de otra, al parecer sigues siendo un monstruo inútil-sonrió burlón a su hermana-"

"Touya-reclamó Sakura con una venita en su frente-"

Touya sonrió en verdad que había extrañado a su hermana, y por eso cuando se había enteró que había sufrido un ataque salió corriendo a verla…bueno y aparate para vigilarla no le agradaba la idea de que ese joven mago estuviera cerca de su hermana…

Sakura miró a su hermano, todavía lo abrazaba, iba a decir algo pero aparecieron varias presencias delante de ella…

Syaoran al escuchar un grito se asustó y sin importarle lo débil que se encontrará fue al departamento de Sakura los demás lo siguieron, pero nunca se imaginó que se encontraría a SU Sakura abrazada a un chico, frunció el ceño…

"Estas bien-le preguntó a Sakura-"

Ella apartó la mirada…

"Si está bien-contestó Touya por ella al ver que su hermana se ponía triste-"

"Le pregunté a ella-contestó enojado-"

"Y eso que yo tengo derecho a contestar-dijo abrazándola más-"

Syaoran se enojó, por qué tenía que tocarla…

Tomoyo sonrió divertida ante la situación y para no hacer más grande el lío intervino…

"Hola príncipe-hizo una reverencia-"

"Hola Tommy, ya te dije que no me hables de tu dime Touya"

Syaoran se tranquilizó era su hermano, no había de que preocuparse ¿o sí?...

"Es un gusto conocerlo-siguió Eriol-"

"Vamos no me hablen de tú sólo tengo cuatro años más que ustedes"

"Bueno es un gusto Touya, como veo ya conoció a mi primo-Touya miró de arriba hacia abajo a Syaoran-"

"Si ya tuve el desagrado…"

"Lo mismo digo…"

Se miraron feo…

"Bueno, bueno-trató de conciliar Eriol con una gotita en la frente-sólo falta de conocer a mi prima ella es Meiling-señaló a la susodicha-"

"Hola-respondió Mei ante la mención, lo miró a los ojos y sus ojos rubí y los ojos azules de él se encontraron-"

Touya la miró, sus miradas se encontraron y sólo atinó a pensar que ella le traería muchos problemas…

"Hola-se limitó a decir serio-"

"Bueno entonces-intervino Tomoyo extrañada, ante la situación, Syaoran buscando la mirada de Sakura y ella huyendo y Touya mirando a Meiling de una forma rara y viceversa-que es lo que te trae por aquí"

"Pues-rompió contacto visual con Meiling-mi padre me mandó para ayudar a cuidar a Sakura"

Sakura miró a su hermano ante la confesión y ella que pensó que su padre no se enteraría…

"Bueno-dijo por fin Sakura-por qué no dejas tus cosas en mi cuarto en lo que vemos como acomodarnos…"

"No te preocupes, conseguí un departamento enfrente del tuyo…"

"¿Aquí? pero si no hay ninguno desocupado"

"Pero recuerda que poseemos magia, y no es correcto pero a veces es necesario usarlo así-explicó el mayor de los Kinomoto encogiéndose de hombros-"

* * *

En una habitación oscura, levemente iluminada por unas velas, se encontraban dos individuos platicando…. Más bien discutiendo…

"Son unos inútiles- una voz fría y gruesa retumbó en el cuarto-"

"Lo siento-se disculpó temblorosa otra-señor pero no pensamos que fuera tan poderosa…"

El otro lo fulminó con la mirada…

"Su trabajo no es pensar es acatar órdenes, Kyoga se confió pero espero que ese error no se vuelva a cometer o si no-dijo mirándolo y cuando lo hizo el ser que se encontraba delante suyo empezó a retorcerse de dolor…

"No ocurrirán más errores-el ser sudaba frio y una expresión de genuino dolor se formaba en su rostro-señor Aoyi…"

EL se volteó, y el hombre dejó de sufrir la furia de su señor, se retiró dejando sumido en sus pensamientos al ser llamado Aoyi…

"Bueno -dijo Eriol- los dejamos para que se terminen de acomodar"

"OK- Tomoyo le regaló una de sus sonrisas derrite corazones, se acercó a él y le dio un leve beso en los labios-nos vemos mañana en la escuela-"

Syaoran se despidió de Tomoyo con una sonrisa, de Touya con una mirada asesina y de Sakura con una mirada triste…

Sakura miró la puerta cuando salieron los tres individuos, suspiró no era nada agradable pasar casi toda la tarde con Syaoran y su prometida, se disculpó con Tomoyo y Touya y se fue a dormir sería una larga semana…

Syaoran llegó a la escuela, se sentía pésimo no pudo dormir, suspiró y entró al salón y vio a Sakura platicando con sus amigos, se veía sonriente pero su mirada estaba triste, ella volteó a verlo y él le sonrió pero ella sólo apartó la mirada…tomó su lugar y minutos después llegó la maestra de cálculo dio su clase dejó sus ya acostumbradas tareas de 100 ejercicios y se despidió…Sakura salió con sus amigos del salón.

"Sakura-gritó Syaoran alcanzándola, ella lo miró y se dio la media vuelta, el se puso enfrente de ella de nuevo y con determinación espetó-tenemos que hablar"

Ella lo miró suspiró y después de pensarlo asintió…se dirigieron a una de las jardineras que se encontraban en su edificio se sentaron y pasó tiempo antes de que uno de los dos se animara a hablar…

"Si nos vas a decir nada me voy-dijo Sakura parándose-"

"No espera-la detuvo-yo quiero explicarte…"

"No tienes por qué hacerlo no te lo estoy pidiendo…"

"Claro que si-se paró y la miró a los ojos-lo que te dije no es mentira, en verdad que siento cosas por ti"

Ella lo miró se veía sincero, pero no es fácil abrirle el corazón a alguien para que te lo rompa a la primera oportunidad, tal vez debería darle una oportunidad… miró hacia el pasillo y vio que se acercaba hacia a ellos la chica que recibía el nombre Meiling, pero para que darle la oportunidad el ya tenía un compromiso, sonrió tristemente y quitó las manos de Syaoran que se encontraban en sus mejillas…

"Me gustaría creerte, pero-observó a Meiling-creo que tu ya tienes un compromiso-sonrió y se fue, al pasar junto de ella sonrió al fin y acabo no tenía la culpa, Mei le regresó la sonrisa-"

Syaoran miró a Sakura y sintió unas ganas de llorar, gritar…

"¿qué paso primito?-preguntó Meiling-pudiste arreglar las cosas"

"No, no lo pude hacer-contestó tristemente, ella lo miró nunca había visto a su primo de esa forma-"

Sonrió tristemente, sabía que algún día pasaría, ella había estado enamorada de él durante mucho tiempo, es más aun lo seguía, de hecho estaban comprometidos porque ella cuando eran niños jugaban a eso pero un juego se convirtió en algo más, antes de que viniera a Japón ella y Syaoran habían estado muy juntos hasta había pensado que en verdad había sentido algo más que amor fraternal, pero se daba cuenta de que no, tenían un acuerdo cuando encontraran a la persona que cambiara su vida lo dirían, pero también sabia que Syaoran jamás la lastimaría aunque eso significara sacrificarse…

"Bueno primito y…"

"Luego hablamos de eso mejor dime que es lo que pasa con lo que te pedí"

"He estado investigando en los libros de la tía Irean, y no tienen nada más de lo que ya sabemos acerca de Aoyi"

"Entiendo-suspiró-nos vemos tengo clase"

Mei sonrió y vio alejarse a Syaoran, esto iba a ser muuuuuuuy difícil…

Sakura llegó con sus amigos…

"Que quería el mocoso-dijo Kero-"

"Nada, mejor hablemos de otra cosa"

Todos se miraron, algo no estaba bien…

"Y como vas con el entrenamiento-cambió de tema Yuki-"

"Bien he despertado varios de mis poderes, pero según Syaoran falta mucho por descubrir"

"Eso si, pero estoy segura de que tarde o temprano lograrás hacerlo-sonrió Kero-"

"eso espero"

Todos se dirigieron a la clase, Syaoran llegó tarde y se sentó junto a la puerta para no interrumpir la clase, pero no prestó atención la clase entera se la pasó viendo a Sakura, quería estar con ella que le creyera que le diera una oportunidad pero algo que había olvidado algo que se lo impedía…su compromiso con Mei…

Touya había ido a la universidad de Sakura, iba caminando por los pasillos se perdía en la inmensidad del lugar…dio la vuelta en una esquina y se tropezó con alguien…

"Perdón-apuntó rápidamente la joven, alzó la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos azules que conocía-"

"No te preocupes-contestó él observándola detenidamente, no la conocía pero podía deducir que estaba sufriendo-no sabes donde es el salón de mi hermana"

"Si, mira- le explico cómo llegar-"

"Gracias-dijo Touya-"

Ella le sonrió, y el desvió la mirada…

"Bueno, Touya me supongo que te puedo llamar así, nos vemos luego"

Vio como se alejaba y se fue a buscar a su hermana…

Sakura acababa de salir de clase, el maestro de la siguiente no iba a poder llegar por lo que salieron temprano, iban bajando las escaleras cuando se encontraron con Touya…

"Vaya monstruo quien pensaría que te vuelas las clases…"

"Ja quisieras encontrarme en algo así pero sueña hermanito, no de hecho el maestro no va a llegar, bueno y aunque así fuera que haces aquí"

"Que no puedo venir a ver a mi hermana"

"Mmm, lo que digas…"

"Y a dónde iban"

"Pues no sabemos, en eso estamos-dijo Yuki-"

"Por qué no entrenamos un rato, te va a ayudar a desarrollar tu capacidad de pelea-propuso Touya-"

"Pues si quieren…pero que no se supone que debo de entrenar con Syaoran"

Touya suspiró enojado…

"Si, pero no todo el tiempo de ahora en adelante yo supervisaré los entrenamientos"

Sakura enarcó las cejas de cuando acá su hermano era tan "cuidadoso", bueno la verdad es que tampoco le importaba mucho si con eso no se quedaría sola con Syaoran….

Entrenaron toda la tarde, Syaoran miraba a Sakura, ella le rehuía la mirada, y Touya, bueno Touya sólo se limitaba a obsérvalos con el ceño fruncido…y así pasaron varias tardes en las que sólo se reunían para entrenar. Los dos estaban mejorando, pero no mejoraba su estado anímico, Meiling se sentía mal por la situación, no sabía como arreglarla pero no todo era malo Eriol y Tomoyo iban muy bien en la relación y bueno últimamente Touya y Meiling hablaban mucho…así pasó un mes…

"Bueno jóvenes, nos vemos la próxima clase y no se les olvide ir hoy a la conferencia-recalcó el maestro de programación a modo de despedida-"

"Que flojera-comentó Kero mientras se estiraba-por qué tenemos que ir hoy, que es viernes a una conferencia, podríamos ir a ver una peli…"

"Ya no te estés quejando mejor, vamos a ponernos de acuerdo-dijo el siempre serio Yue-"

"Pues hagamos lo de siempre vamos a vernos en casa de Sakura, y de ahí nos vamos-siguirió Yamazaki-"

Todos asintieron.

"Bueno ya que, una vez más han decidido sin mí, nos vemos a las 4 en mi casa"

Todos se dirigieron a la salida donde se separaron…

"Tommyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito Sakura al entrar a su departamento-"

No recibió respuesta, se encogió de hombros lo más probable es que su prima estuviera con su novio. Entró dejo sus cosas en el sillón, y fue a la cocina a comer algo, moría de hambre, una vez satisfecha su necesidad de alimento miró el reloj, eran los dos le daba tiempo de darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa…

Se miró al espejo, estudió su rostro y a pesar de que su primo le decía que últimamente no se veía bien el no lograba ver nada inusual, claro a no ser por esa sensación de vacío, o esa pequeña punzada de dolor al ver a Sakura, o las incontables noches que pasó, y estoy seguro de que pasaré más, al pensar en ella… pero mejor dejaba eso para más tarde o se le haría tarde para la dichosa conferencia… salió y vio a su primo que estaba en el sillón con su ahora novia, viendo un documental, sonrió, por lo menos alguien la pasaba bien…

"Nos vemos al rato primo-se despidió Syaoran, dirigiéndose a la puerta-adiós Tomoyo"

Eriol sólo se limitó a alzar la mano, y Tomoyo volteó y lo despidió con la mano…

"Ah se me olvidaba, me llevo el coche"

Tomo las llaves que estaban colgadas y salió. Caminó por el pasillo, sin apuración pasó por el departamento de Sakura, lo miró suspiró y siguió caminando, al bajar las escaleras se encontró con los amigos de su Sakura…

"Hola-saludó Yukito-"

"Hola-contestó el saludo, siguió su camino-"

"Vas a ir a la conferencia-preguntó Kero tímidamente-"

El se sorprendió, pero contestó neutralmente "Pues si ya saben que _el canas_ lo dejó como tarea"

"Por qué no te vas con nosotros, sólo estamos esperando a Sakura-le propuso Yama-"

Syaoran los miró confundidos, no es señal de enojo más bien de asombro de cuando acá los amigos de Sakura eran amables con él, pero bueno por qué no pasarla con ellos, se veían buenas personas a demás de que podría pasar la tarde con Sakura sin su molesto hermano….

"Bueno-contestó-ha por cierto traigo coche, es un Altima así que yo creo que si cabemos"

Todos abrieron los ojos de par en par…

"Que bueno, porque la verdad si da hueva viajar en metro-se quejó Kero, siendo apoyado por los demás-"

Platicaron de cosas sin importancia mientras llegaba Sakura…

Dios voy tarde, pensaba Sakura mientras corría bajando las escaleras, pero es que se quedó dormida después de bañarse, llegó a la puerta y se quedó asombrada al ver a sus amigos hablando con Syaoran, era despistada pero que recordara no habían quedado de ir con él, no es que le desagradara pero la verdad es que la situación era algo incomoda, se acomodó el pelo, se alisó la blusa, no es que le importara como lucia pero…va a quien engaño… se acercó…

"Vaya hasta que llegas-reclamó Kero fingiendo estar enojado-casi nos salen raíces de tanto esperar"

Sakura se rió...

"Perdón pero me quedé dormida"

"Pero que raro-se burló Yama-"

"Bueno lo mejor será que nos vayamos-apresuró Yue-"

Syaoran miró a Sakura y se quedó sin habla, se veía hermosa llevaba una blusa que le llagaba a mitad del muslo(N/A de las que están de moda, ya saben las largas O.O)de color blanco, tenía un pequeño escote, llevaba unos jeans un poco ajustados y unos converse de color blanco, una bolsa que pasaba por sus hombros, cruzaba por su pecho y se acomodaba en su cadera, el pelo suelto y sin maquillaje aunque tampoco lo necesitaba…Sakura se sentía nerviosa ante el escrutinio de Syaoran, bueno de hecho él ya la ponía nerviosa y más cuando de vestía con esos vaqueros y se ponía playeras de vestir, y ni se diga si esta era de color negra, parecía galán de telenovela(N/A ó.O)…

"Que se van a quedar ahí o van a venir-dijo divertido Yukito-"

Los dos se sonrojaron…

"Voy-gritó Sakura para empezar a alcanzarlos, Syaoran se limitó a observarla-"

Sakura iba a dar la vuelta para dirigirse a la parada del camión pero…

"A dónde vas-preguntó burlonamente Kero-"

"A la parada-obvió la situación-"

"Pues estamos de suerte ya que Syaoran trae coche y nos vamos a ir con él-dijo Kero emocionado, al pensar en no tener que caminar-"

Sakura miró a Syaoran que estaba dirigiéndose a un hermoso coche de color negro, trago con dificultad, este iba a ser un día muuuuy difícil.

"Cómo nos vamos a ir-preguntó Yama-"

"Pues ya que Sakura es la única mujer que ella vaya adelante-propuso Yuki-"

Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada…

"Pero…-empezó a protestar-"

"Pero nada, ya súbete- Yuki la dirigió a la parte de adelante-"

Syaoran estaba al lado de la puerta, esperando a que se decidan y rezando para que fuera ella la que fuera adelante, y sonrió al ver que así era…

"Bueno, cómo todavía no me ubico muy bien espero que me guíen"

Sakura estaba muy nerviosa, y aumentó cuando sus manos se rozaron al abrochar el cinturón de seguridad, se miraron a los ojos, y se sumergieron en ese pequeño mundo en el que ellos dos eran los invitados especiales…pero se vieron interrumpidos por Yue…

"Puedes tomar la siguiente calle para salir a la avenida"

Syaoran lo miró por el retrovisor, asintió, y se puso en marcha…

Llegaron justa a tiempo para ver la conferencia, la verdad es que no estaba tan aburrida de hecho los fractales pueden llegar a ser muuuy interesantes…

"Y bueno ahora que amigos fractales-cuestionó Yama mientras veía su reloj que marcaban las 7pm- es muy temprano"

"Por qué no vamos a comer y después lo que quieran-imploró Kero, siendo apoyado por Yukito, ambos eran conocidos por su feroz apetito-"

"Pues todo depende de Syaoran, el es el que trae coche-recalcó Yama encogiéndose de hombros-"

"Pues, como vean no tengo ningún plan"

Así todos se dirigieron al primer puesto de taco que encontraron…jajaja no es cierto, se dirigieron a un centro comercial que estaba cerca del centro de conferencias…

"Como no quiero esperara mucho por qué no vamos por una hamburguesa-Kero señaló al local de "HAM HAM…HAMBURGUERS" (N/A vaya que estúpido nombre, sorry fue lo único que se me ocurrió n.n')"

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron hacia el lugar, cómo era de suponerse en un viernes estaba casi lleno, se abrieron pasó por la gente y afortunadamente encontraron un lugar…

"Bueno creo que lo mejor será ir a pedir para no tardar tanto-Kero se paró de la mesa"

Kero regresó como a los veinte minutos con unas ricas hamburguesas que muy gustosos recibieron…

"Y bueno no has sabido nada de Aoyi"

Syaoran negó con la cabeza ya que tenía la boca llena de papas.

"No pero se he escuchado decir al consejo de ancianos que últimamente ha habido mucha actividad mágica"

"Si lo he sentido-reafirmó Yuki-sólo nos queda prepararnos"

Se hizo un silencio y escucharon una risa conocida con una voz aún más conocida.

"Vamos Touya, no seas aguafiestas, sólo un rato y prometo no molestarte el fin de semana"

"¿Hermano?-espetó Sakura sorprendida una vez que su hermano y Meiling pasaran delante de su mesa-"

El aludido volteó, y se puso nervioso.

"Sakura, que… que haces aquí"

"Vine a una conferencia, y tú"

Touya miró a Meiling, que hacía allí… a si ya lo recordaba.

--Flash back—

_Touya se encontraba en su departamento, estaba viendo su programa favorito ER. Estaba cómodamente recostado en el sofá enfrente al televisor…pero su paz se vio interrumpida por alguien que tocaba la puerta, con fastidio se paró dispuesto a correr rápidamente a aquél que interrumpía su tarde de ocio… abrió la puesta y se sorprendió al encontrarse a dos hermosos ojos de color rubí…_

"_Hola-saludó ella sonriendo-que haces-preguntó mientras entraba-"_

_A claro pasa, pensó sarcástico Touya._

"_Pues estoy un poco ocupado…"_

"_Estás viendo ER, oye a mí también me gusta"_

"_Bueno y se puede saber que quieres, digo no creo que hayas venido a decirme cuanto te gusta ER"_

_Ella rió, y el se puso nervioso._

"_No claro que no, pero en verdad que eres un poco seco, pero no importa te vengo a invitar a ver una película"_

_El se extrañó._

"_Y a razón de qué"_

"_Me caes bien, y me gustaría conocerte más, ya que trabajamos del mismo lado"_

"_Pues gracias pero…"_

"_Ha y no acepto un no por respuesta…"_

_Dijo mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo sacaba del departamento._

_--Fin flash back---_

Y para ser sinceros seguía sin saber cómo es que había aceptado, si ella fuera otra persona la hubiera mandado lejos pero no era ella la que le regalaba sonrisas que podían dejarlo mudo…

Por su parte Mei se puso nerviosa, no tenía por qué estarlo, pero rápido transformo en nerviosismo por una idea, ya sabía cómo hacer que su primo cancelara el compromiso que tenía con ella, miró a Touya esperaba que no se enojara…

* * *

Que les parece Mei y Touya...el prox cap habrá algo de SxS, ya verán...nos leemos pronto!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Pelea

Hooolaaaaa queridos lectores y lectoras XD...les dejo otro cap. espero que les guste y dejen RR...también aprovecho para decirles que subí otra historia _Coincidencias_ mi primer fic de TxE pasen por ahí a ver que les parece...por otro ladoq uiero agradecer todos lod RR que recibí y tomaré en cuenta los consejos que se me dejan (gracias kiiza, en el sig cap tomaré en cuenta tu consejo...ya veras porque XD) bueno sin nada más que agregar los dejo leer en paz...

* * *

"Lo que pasa es que Touya me invitó a salir, y venimos a ver una película"

Todos la miraron sorprendidos, en especial Touya… ¿que la idea no había sido suya?…

Sakura miró a Syaoran, y en lugar de encontrarse con una cara de enojo se encontró con una de alivio y esto la confundió¿no se suponía que eran pareja?...

Mei miró a Touya como diciendo ayúdame, él, sin saber por qué le siguió el juego…

"Lo que pasa es que no queríamos decir nada sobre la relación que empezábamos"

Mei, lo miró esa era demasiada ayuda, aunque…tampoco le desagrado la idea de ser algo más de Touya Kinomoto…

"Vaya, pues me alegro-los felicitó Syaoran-"

"Cómo que te alegras no se supone que es tu novia-espetó una Sakura confundida-"

"Pues de hecho no, lo mío y lo de él era algo más de juego de niños, pero nada más-explicó Mei, tratando de no sentir dolor ante la situación, pero pronto se olvidó de eso al sentir una cálida mano entrelazar la suya y apretarla dándole fuerza, miro la mano y luego al dueño, que se encontraba junto de ella-"

"Bueno si ya terminaron el interrogatorio, nos vemos al rato- Touya miró a los chicos para empezar a caminar con Mei, de repente se giró y puso una mirada burlona-no llegues tarde monstruo y cuídate"

"No me digas así-dijo Sakura con una venita en su frente-"

Touya sonrió y salió con Mei.

Afuera…

"No tenías por qué haberlo hecho-le reclamó Mei una vez que salieron, aun sin soltar su mano-"

"Puede ser, pero la verdad es que no eres muy buena actriz, no sabes mentir- mirándola a los ojos de una forma que hizo que Meiling se sonrojara y la apartara-"

Adentro…

"Vaya, vaya que sorpresas-comentó Yuki sonriente-pero bueno y ahora que hacemos"

"Pues hoy hay una exposición de arte en el parque pingüino no sé si quieran ir-preguntó Sakura-"

"Pues no suena mal-contestó Yama-por mí no hay problema"

Una vez que todos se pusieron de acuerdo, salieron del centro comercial, tan entretenidos iban que no se dieron cuenta que eran observados por un par de ojos.

Llegaron al parque, se veía hermoso, como era de noche estaba iluminado por unas tenues luces había algunas mantas blancas adornado los árboles, y un sendero de velas les indicaba el camino a las pinturas que estaban ubicadas en un claro del parque y en el centro había varios caballetes con obras de arte y junto a ellas sus creadores…Sakura después de haberse encontrado con Mei se sentía un poco rara, no sabía cómo actuar con Syaoran se suponía que ese era su principal obstáculo…al llegar a donde estaban las pinturas todos se separaron menos Sakura y Syaoran, empezaron a caminar admirando las pinturas, llegó a una en donde se podía observa un ángel de espaldas mirando a la luna y los destellos de la misma le daban un tono místico…

"Es hermosa verdad-escuchó un susurro su oído, él estaba detrás de ella-"

Sakura dio un respingo.

"Si, me transmite mucha nostalgia"

Syaoran sonrió era el uno de mucho de los varios acercamientos que intentaba después de la llegada de Mei y ella no lo había rechazado.

"Tal vez es a causa de la combinación de colores, grises y el detalle de la luna hace que se vea un poco lúgubre"(N/A me lo saqué de la manga la verdad no sé mucho de arte :P)

Sakura lo volteó a ver, pero no contó con lo cerca que quedaron al hacerlo.

"Se ve que conoces de arte-comentó nerviosa viendo esos dos ámbares que la hacían suspirar-"

El se acercó un poco más, pegando su nariz con la de ella, en un intento de seducción…

"Pues si sé algo"

Sakura enarcó una ceja y lo miró divertida…

"Se me olvidaba lo arrogante que puedes llegar a ser"

"¿arrogante¿Yo?-dramatizó- tú fuiste la que hizo el comentario"

"Recuérdame no volver a hacerlo"

Syaoran se acercó para besarla pero en ese momento…

"Lo sentiste-preguntó mientras tomaba de la cintura a Sakura y miraba en todos lados-"

"Si-contestó observando hacia el mirador-creo que es por allá"

Syaoran siguió su mirada…

"¿Estás segura?"

"Si, hay una energía rara por allá"

Syaoran aceptó con la cabeza, buscaron a los de más, una todos estuvieron juntos se dirigieron al lugar…

"Hay algo raro en la atmosfera-apuntó Yue-"

"Si-apoyó Yuki cerrando los ojos, los abrió rápidamente-hay un campo de fuerza"

Todos miraron hacia delante.

"Pero yo no veo nada-comentó inocentemente Sakura-"

"Pues creo que ese es el principal objetivo de ellos-dijo Syaoran obviando la situación-"

Sakura le sacó la lengua.

"Bueno- Yue se puso serio-creo que lo mejor será que entremos nosotros primero y ya después ustedes-señaló a Sakura y Syaoran-"

"Pero…-empezó a protestas Sakura-"

"Cómo digas Yue-dijo Syaoran tratando de conciliar-"

Yue empezó a avanzar pero fue repelido por una fuerza…

"Yue-gritó Sakura espantada-"

"Estoy bien-dijo incorporándose-"

"Es raro- Yukito tocó a la invisible pared, recibió una pequeña descarga-creo que sólo entraran los que la persona que la majea quiera"

Todos se miraron…

"Pues entraré, ya lo intentaron ustedes-dijo Sakura convencida-sólo quedamos Syaoran y yo"

"Es muy peligroso Sakurita-intervino Kero-no sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos-"

"Pero ella tiene razón, ya intentamos todos y nada más no"

"Bueno entremos los dos al mismo tiempo-acordó Syaoran viéndola fijamente, ella acepto y se acercaron a donde se suponía que estaba la barrera-Tranquila-expresó Syaoran tomándola de la mano-"

Ella asintió, y los dos caminaron esperando ser repelidos pero en lugar de eso la barrera se abrió dejándolos entrar… la atmosfera que reinaba adentro era algo tenebrosa, había una pequeña niebla que hacía que la piel se erizara, Sakura abrió los ojos, y vio a Syaoran con el ceño fruncido…

"Esto no me agrada-susurró entre dientes-"

Miraron a todos lados tratando de encontrar al causante de eso…y lo encontraron, debajo de una luz tintineante estaba un hombre de aspecto temible, vestía de negro, una sonrisa burlona se dibujaba en su rostro, tenía un extraño símbolo en la frente, Syaoran y Sakura lo miraron fijamente y él a su vez también…

"Tardaron mucho-recriminó el hombre con una voz áspera-pensé que estaban arrepintiéndose"

"Ni lo sueñes-dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa arrogante, Sakura rodó los ojos ni siquiera en un momento así podía comportarse-"

"Saben príncipes lo molestos que son-el hombre dio dos pasos hacia delante-, el jefe está muy enojado con ustedes"

"Vaya, y yo pensé que le éramos indiferentes- ironizó Syaoran-con eso de que nos manda a puros estúpidos"

El ser cambió su mirada burlona por una más seria…

"No tientes tu suerte, yo no soy como el estúpido de Kyoga, yo a diferencia de él soy un demonio de clase 2, por cierto mi nombre es Takami…"

"No me importa cómo te llamas…"

"Lo dije para que supieras el nombre de la persona que te matará-sonrió arrogantemente-"

Syaoran frunció el entrecejo.

"Listos-dijo mirándolos alternativamente y sin previo aviso lanzó un hechizo-"

A Syaoran a penas le dio tiempo de esquivarlo, buscó a Sakura con la mirada temiendo que no lo hubiera podido esquivar pero respiro tranquilo cuando la vio sana y salva, que rápido aprendía…Syaoran se puso de pie y lanzó un contraataque…Sakura estaba muy nerviosa, y con algo de miedo, apenas había podido escapar del ataque, pero decidió sacarse esos pensamiento y mejor concentrarse en la pelea para ayudar a Syaoran, se puso de pie y lanzó un ataque…

Takami esquivo el ataque de Syaoran fácilmente pero le costó el de Sakura y que no lo tenía previsto, según lo que sabía era que ella no sabía usar sus poderes, pero aun así sonrió iba a ser muy divertido…

"Vaya, que interesante-miró a Sakura-y una lástima a la vez eres tan hermosa que me da pena tener que matarte"

Sakura lo miró con arrogancia(N/A a quien habrá aprendido: P)

"Quien te dijo que serías tu quién me matara"

Lanzó un ataque, que Takami esquivo con facilidad…

"Pues déjame decirte que con ese nivel, me temo que seré yo quien lo haga"

Syaoran aprovechó el momento de distracción del demonio para lanzar un ataque que lo mandó volar…Takami se levantó del suelo con hilo de sangre brotando de su labio, su sonrisa burlona se borro de su rostro cambiándola por una mueca de disgusto, sus ojos brillaron de un color rojo…

"Esta me la pagaras-amenazó mientras se elevaba por el cielo y una vez que llegó a una altura suficientemente alta cerró los ojos y profirió un conjuro que hizo dibujarse un circulo detrás suyo con una marca muy rara, los abrió y su ataque se dirigió a Sakura y otro a Syaoran, los dos trataron de esquivarlo pero era muy potente, los dos salieron volando…Syaoran se levantó con dificultad, trocándose a un costado, respirando con ansiedad, buscó a Sakura y la encontró tirada, con un poco de sangre en su brazo esto lo enfureció se dirigió a ella como pudo…

"Estás bien-preguntó mientras la movía con cuidado-"

Ella abrió sus ojos, y una mueca de dolor se dibujo en sus labios al intentar moverse, pero al ver la cara de preocupación de Syaoran sonrió…

"Claro que sí, sólo que me pilló desprevenida-trató de hablar lo más tranquila posible-"

"¿Segura?-interrogó él-"

"Bueno, bueno ya dejen de estarse secreteando y mejor continuemos con la pelea-gritó exasperado-"

Sakura y Syaoran se pusieron de pie… Syaoran fue el primero en lanzar un ataque, Takami lo esquivó, él gruñó de frustración…

"jajajajajaja-se escuchó la risa de Takami por todo el lugar-pero que ilusos son al pensar que con un nivel tan bajo podrán vencerme"

Sonrió desdeñosamente, miró a Sakura y Syaoran pudo adivinar sus pensamientos o eso creyó…una potente luz iluminó la barrera y un grito de dolor se escuchó…

Afuera…

Todos se encontraban pensando en una manera de romper la barrera, pero pronto los invadió un sentimiento de frustración al escuchar el estallido, rápidamente empezaron a atacar la barrera sin lograr nada…

"¿qué demonios pasó?-preguntó kero al aire-"

"No lo sé pero no puede ser algo bueno, he dejado de sentir la presencia de uno de ellos, pero la fuerza que ejerce el campo no me permite averiguar de quien es-comentó Yuki preocupado-"

Todos lo miraron con horror y una pregunta se formuló en su cabeza ¿qué demonios pasaba adentro?...siguieron atacando la barrera

Adentro…

Sakura abrió los ojos y se vio envuelta en una luz verde, se sintió sin fuerzas, la cabeza le daba vueltas, su cuerpo le dolía, trató de incorporarse pero no pudo, tenía un peso encima de ella, alzó un poco la cabeza y pudo ver a Syaoran inconsciente sus ojos se abrieron de par en par denotando horror, con lo poco que le quedaba de fuerzas se incorporó y recostó a Syaoran en su pecho…

"Syaoran-se oyó llamarlo casi sin voz-"

El no respondió, el pánico la invadió, miró a su alrededor trató de enfocar pero sólo logró distinguir el cuerpo inerte de Takami en el suelo, observó unas pequeñas luces que provenían de arriba…

Habían pasado cinco minutos desde que la explosión, todos se encontraban realmente preocupados, estaban empezando a agotarse, gastaban mucho poder intentando quitar la barrera…pero de un momento a otro la barrera empezó a ceder, y con ello una esperanza brotaba…

El primero en entrar fue Yue miró por todo el lugar, primero encontró el cuerpo de Takami, pero cómo no le importaba empezó a buscar lo que sí, y cuando por fin lo encontró se dirigió corriendo…

"Sakura ¿estás bien?-exclamó preocupado-"

"Si-contestó en un susurro-pero creo que él está mal"

Yue miró a Syaoran, se encontraba lastimado, al igual que ella, pero él tenía una desventaja estaba perdiendo poder…trató de acercarse pero fue repelido por una fuerza…

"¿Qué demonios?-espetó sorprendido"

Llegaron los demás…

"¿qué paso Yue por qué no los has ayudado?-kero pregunto extrañado-"

"No puedo"

"¿Cómo?-dijo Yuki-"

"Si, trato de acercarme pero hay algo que me lo impide"

Yuki lo pensó, se acercó y trató de tocar a Sakura pero una vez más el campo invisible hizo su aparición, sonrió con ternura y admiración…

"Lo que pasa, es que nuestro amigo Syaoran hizo un pequeño conjuro para proteger a Sakura, y cómo perdió la consciencia lo dejó activado"

"Y que vamos a hacer si sigue esto así los dos van a morir aquí-dijo Kero empezando a sentirse ansioso-"

"La única manera es que le hagamos saber a Syaoran que Sakura ya no corre peligro-Yuki sonrió y se dirigió a Sakura-pequeña necesito que hagas lo que te pido"

Ella acepto con leves movimientos de cabeza…

"Quiero que te acerque a Syaoran y le digas que todos está bien, que puede bajar sus defensas"

Ella lo miró confundida, pero la verdad lo que ella pensara en ese momento importaba poco, lo que importaba era ayudarlo…con lo poco que le quedaba de fuerza, y aun seguía sin saber por qué lo estaba se acercó al oído de Syaoran…

"Syaoran-habló en un susurro-todo está bien, puedes bajar las defensas"

Todos se miraron entre sí, intentaron acercarse pero de nuevo fueron repelidos…

"Inténtalo de nuevo-incitó Yukito-"

"Syaoran- esta vez tiernamente-sabes, eres muy especial para mí…"

Todos se miraron con cara de y eso que tiene que ver…

"…no me gustaría perderte, al igual que tu yo también estoy herida-su voz se quebró-por eso necesito que quites la barrera para que puedan ayudarnos, por favor-una lagrima resbaló por su mejilla llena de una mezcla de polvo y sangre y calló en la frente del mago-"

Syaoran pareció reaccionar, una leve luz se hizo presente y desapareció tan rápido cómo apareció…

"Listo ahora si-Yuki miró a todos-"

Kero cargó a Sakura que se desmayó después de que la barrera se cayera, Yue y Yukito ayudaron a Syaoran, sin perder más tiempo se dirigieron al apartamento…

Eriol y Tomoyo estaban terminando de ver los documentales que tenían de tarea cuando varias personas aparecieron ante sí…

"¿Qué pasó?-Tomoyo preguntó inquieta-"

"Ni nosotros sabemos, mejor ayúdennos a curarlos" Kero los miró con angustia, recostaron a Sakura en el sofá Tomoyo se quedó curándola mientras que los demás se dirigían a la reamara del castaño…Tomoyo se concentró y un leve haz de luz entro en el cuerpo de Sakura, al instante ella abrió los ojos…

"Syaoran-preguntó-cómo esta-"

"No lo sé, lo están intentando ayudar-Tomoyo dijo con sinceridad-"

"En donde está-preguntó incorporándose-"

"Sakura todavía estas débil, no hagas mucho esfuerzo-pero sólo recibió una mirada de suplica de su prima-está en su cuarto"

Sakura se paró con esfuerzo y se encaminó hacia la habitación de Syaoran seguida de cerca por Tomoyo…

"Syaoran por Dios, despierta-Eriol gritaba con desesperación-"

Sakura que entraba se quedó inmóvil en la puerta…

"¿qué pasó?-preguntó con miedo-"

Todos la voltearon a ver, pero no pudieron aguantar su mirada y la bajaron, ella los miraba en busca de una respuesta…

"Sakura-Yuki como siempre fue el único que se animó a hablar-mira, perdió mucho poder en la batalla, a pesar de haber sanado sus heridas no reacciona, necesito que me digas que fue lo que pasó"

"No reacciona-dijo arrastrando las palabras-"

"Sakura, qué pasó en la barrera-está vez kero intervino-"

Sakura estaba en shock, se sentía mareada, pero aun así hizo un esfuerzo para tratar de recordar lo que pasó, no lo recordaba con claridad pero aun así empezó a relatar…

"Estábamos pelando-empezó, todos la voltearon a ver- Takami, que era el nombre del demonio, lanzó un ataque inicial que los dos pudimos esquivar, luego él me empezó a provocar y empezamos una pequeña discusión, Syaoran aprovechó el momento y lo atacó, pero sólo consiguió enojarlo nos atacó de nuevo está vez más fuerte nos mando volar, ahí fue cuando yo me lastimé, los dos nos levantamos y atacamos pero no logramos nada…-hizo una pausa para respirar-no recuero exactamente que pasó, sólo recuerdo la risa de Takami resonando, él me miró fijamente y lo último que recuerdo es a Syaoran recibiendo parte del ataque y para después los dos caer, me pegué en la cabeza pero antes de desmayarme vi como Syaoran brillaba de una manera muy rara pronunció unas palabras y una explosión la continuó…de ahí no recuerdo"

"Perdió mucho poder, ni siquiera si le diéramos un poco de los nuestros sería suficiente-exclamó Eriol con consternación-que vamos a hacer, si sigue en este nivel él puede…"

Tomoyo se acercó a él y lo abrazó, el sujetó a su novia con desesperación.

"Tranquilo todo estará bien-le dijo en un susurro Tommy-"

Eriol relajó un poco sus músculos.

"¿Cuánta energía se necesita para salvarlo?-la voz decidida de Sakura sonó por el cuarto haciendo que todos la voltearan a ver-"

"Mucha, no creo que…-pero Kero se vio interrumpido por Sakura-"

"Yo se la daré"

"Es muy peligroso Sakura estamos hablando de energía vital si le das demasiada podrías morir-razonó Yue-"

"No me importa, si es la única forma de hacerlo, lo haré, dime que tengo que hacer-se dirigió a Eriol-"

Eriol la miró no muy convencido, pero Tommy se acerco y lo besó…

"Estará bien, es la única forma de hacerlo y lo sabes, deja que lo haga"

Eriol vio a su novia, se separó de ella y se dirigió hacia Sakura…

"Escucha cada una de las palabras que te diré, memorízalas ya que no te podre ayudar estarás sola al momento de hacerlo"

Sakura escuchó atentamente una a una las palabras que Eriol le dijo, hizo que las repitiera, y una vez que las aprendió todos salieron dejándola sola con el mago que robó su corazón…respiró hondo y se acercó a la cama y se sentó en ella lo miró y no pudo evitar derramar una lagrima, entrelazó su manos con la de él…pronunció las palabras del conjuro y pronto se vio envuelta en una luz rosada, y cómo le había dicho Eriol un minuto bastaba para pasarle energía suficiente, antes de perder el conocimiento…

"Es todo lo que puedo hacer, lo demás depende de ti, por favor regresa"

Calló recostada en su pecho sujetando su mano con fuerza…

* * *

Sé que me querrán matar, pero es por el bien de la historia...y como ven Mei y Touya se traen algo...; )...ya saben si me quieren hacer feliz sólo submitan un RR...

nos leemos pronto...


End file.
